The Glass Guitar Pick
by MarblePlum
Summary: Jude's life just got a lot more musical. Parody of Instant Star meets Cinderella. AU and slight Jude and Tommy.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GLASS GUITAR PICK**

"A pretty plot for fairy tales, Sire. But in real life... oh, no. No, it was foredoomed to failure." (_Cinderella, _1950)

Hello! This is my first AU parody, so I'm really looking forward to it. I chose to combine _Instant Star_, probably the most musical teen show on television right now, and Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella_, which was on Broadway with Julie Andrews in the fifties, on TV with Lesley Warren in the sixties, and a nineties TV one with Brandy Norwood. At first, it didn't make much sense when I was conceptualizing it, but the more I thought about it the more I thought I'd give it a go. The Instant Star story is somewhat fairy-tale esque, with an unknown girl making it big who meets her musical soulmate, plus a bit of girl rivalry, and a loving, though flawed dad. It's all set in modern times (2007) with the premise that Darius is searching for a date to accompany Tommy to the Juno awards. Jude is the Cinderella figure, and Tommy's the Prince figure, though it's more humorous than romantic since this is a parody, first and foremost.

For the sake of the story, there are some changes, namely that Jude and Tommy aren't romantically linked at this moment in time. Sadie and Karma are still very much into Tommy, and Portia, who is somewhat of a motherly figure in the series, takes on the role of wicked stepmom; she's probably the most out of character. Other characters are somewhat out of character, but I try to make them seem true overall. There's also canon stuff that I make fun of. Jamie's the voice of reason throughout the story, kind of like a commentator, because I need someone there to have the story grounded in some way.

I do not own any of the songs, because they are the property of Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein, but since this is a parody, all the lyrics have been tweaked by yours truly.

**I. In My Own Little Studio**

**(based off _In My Little Corner _written in 1957, the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein)**

"I have a completely horseshoe-less bowl," informs Jamie, resting his feet on the coffee table in front of the Harrisons' television set.

Jude Harrison folds her legs Indian-style, looks around her living room. It has been so quiet this week, it almost doesn't feel normal. No scandalous pictures to mess up her fanbase, no crisis involving getting a decent single out, no random kids being carried around by Tommy. Instead, she's here eating Lucky Charms with Jamie on her couch, watching the lamest thing they can find, a musical that would only be liked by those high on sugar-coated cereal.

"Yeah, right," says Jude, peering in as Jamie puts the bowl in front of her.

"See for yourself," says Jamie.

Sure enough, he's right. Ugh, this is what her life is coming down to. With finishing up her third album and Patsy hogging all the studio time, she's reduced to doing the most mundane activities. It didn't help that her father was away on business, and Sadie was out of the house doing G Major errands.

"What I'd rather see is something else," speaks up Jamie, sighing. "I mean, what perfectly sane teenagers sing music all the time to express epiphanies? I bet Kurt Cobain never sang about heartbreak before climbing the ropes in gym class."

"No, only on the football field," counters Jude.

Jamie pushes her lightly, Jude falling onto the cushion laughing. They hear the front door open, Sadie trekking in with a pink designer bag, and form-fitting minidress to match. Her blonde hair is housed nicely in a high ponytail.

"Get your funky feet off our furniture," commands Sadie, rolling her eyes.

"It's Miranda Priestly," says Jamie. "I know you missed me coming over all the time, Sadie."

Jude smiles. Jamie really hadn't been a presence in the Harrison household after he took up with Patsy, but their break-up changed all of that. She's not sure why they broke up, and Jamie would make an awkward face whenever she tried to pry, so she eventually gave up.

"Like I missed your pseudo-intellectual music geek speak? Uh, no," replies Sadie, sitting at a chair opposite Jude.

"I miss Dad," admits Jude. "It's just...not the same since he left."

"Yeah, we should try and be happy, though," says Sadie.

"He's been gone half a day," says Jamie. "What's you guys' problem? Your mom's been gone way longer."

"Mom?" says Sadie, blinking blankly at Jude.

"She's the woman that got a new guy, moved away."

"Is she the woman in this picture?" asks Sadie, holding up a picture of a woman Jude knows she's seen before.

Jude shrugs. "I thought that picture came with the frame."

"Do you guys forget people that you don't speak to in a week?" asks Jamie, shaking his head. "You do remember Kat? Liam?"

"Your mouth's moving but I'm not hearing you," answers Sadie. "Oh, wait. That's the norm with us. Going to see Portia."

"You were with Portia all afternoon," says Jude. "Why not hang out a little?"

Sadie stands, smooths her bangs. "Uh...how about no?"

Leaving them, Jude frowns, her eyes starting to water. Jamie slurps his pink-colored milk.

"Ever since Dad left, Sadie's been all distant, mean," complains Jude.

"For the last four hours?"

"Yeah, it's been horrible," says Jude. "Let's go to G Major. Channeling all my feelings into a song usually gets me through all my problems."

"Sweet," says Jamie, heading to the kitchen with his empty bowl.

II.

"And this...this is the key to any woman's heart, man," announces Speiderman, lifting his jacket slightly.

Jude and Jamie, after getting there in a decent amount of time in Jude's car, join a small group composed of Speiderman, Sadie, Karma, and Patsy. Jude's sure that whatever is in there is either gross, cheap, or both. Jamie smiles at her knowingly. Speiderman beams, pulls out a little, velvet box.

"Velvet box! Velvet box!" cries Sadie, clapping her hands.

"Open and show me," begs Karma, grinning widely.

"Not yet," teases Speiderman.

The front door to Darius' office opens, and everyone scatters. Sadie pretends to straighten up some business cards, Jamie shuffles through some papers, and Speiderman grabs a vacuum, pretending that he's going to turn it on. Darius comes out, cracks his knuckles authoritatively. Jude's heart quickens, and she grabs a blank tape sitting on a counter, stares hard at it. The only person really working is Portia, on the phone with a costume contact.

"What are you doing, kid?" asks Darius, looking over at Speiderman.

"There's three settings," informs Speiderman, tapping the vacuum handle. "You buy quality, dude. I respect that."

"No!" says Darius. "I mean, the box. You're supposed to give me the box."

"Right...right," says Speiderman, presenting him with the velvet box.

Jude glances over at Karma and Sadie, who are drooling over it. Sadie wipes her mouth with her lace sleeve.

"Ewww," says Jude, quietly.

"Got something to say, Jude?" asks Darius.

"Uh...no," replies Jude.

"Good, cause I do," says Darius. "Everyone gather around. Yo, sis, tell him to hold."

Portia signals that she will, presses the hold button. She bumps into Jude hard, who trips on the side of the couch, flops on the floor.

"I give you a four, Jude," assesses Speiderman, holding out his hand.

Jude takes it, gets up, taps him lightly in the gut with her fist.

"Quincy!" he yells.

Tommy Quincy strolls out of Darius' office, his brown hair shining under the florescent lights, his confident gait giving Jude goosebumps. She furiously fixes her hair, stares at her clothes to make sure they don't look frumpy. The clothes check is disappointing, her jeans wrinkled right above the cuff, an ink stain near one of the buttons on her shirt. Sadie and Karma looked hot in their leg-showing skirts, tight tops, in style heels. Why did Portia always put things away for them and not her? The answer's not that complicated, though. Kwest liked Sadie, and Karma was manipulative like that. But Tommy didn't need Portia's help. He always looks good, gushes Jude inwardly.

"Hey," greets Tommy, running a hand through his carefully coifed hair.

Karma, Sadie, and Portia sigh. Jude looks at the carpet.

"I just wanted to let ya'll know that congratulations are in order," says Darius. "Tommy is receiving a Humanitarian Award at the Junos scheduled a month from now. Helping those at risk, former boy band members really paid off."

Everyone claps, except Speiderman, who looks perplexed.

"At risk for what?" asks Speiderman.

"It was nothing special," says Tommy. "You just go in, tell them that learning those highly coordinated dance moves and sugary ballads was worth it in the end, because hey, you made people happy."

Karma nods enthusiastically, Sadie tearing up.

"And it gets your foot in the industry," adds Jude.

"Exactly," says Tommy, smiling at her.

Portia stands in front of Jude. "Of course I'll be styling you."

"And a date," interjects Darius. "We just have to find her."

"Take me!" cries Karma. "I...um, need the publicity. That's around the time my album drops."

"Tempting offer," says Darius.

"Or he could take me," speaks up Sadie. "He should take someone unknown so the focus can be on him. Plus some of us are equally attractive and some of us...well, aren't."

Karma throws an evil stare at Sadie, who puts on sunglasses and smirks.

"Either one would be good," speaks up Portia.

"I like the idea of an unknown," admits Darius. "Which is why I'm sponsoring a singing contest for Tommy Q fans. Winner goes with Quincy. Goes with the Humanitarian appeal, making a wish come true. Yeah, G Major's gonna look good after this, and the media will be all over it."

"I'm unknown!" argues Karma. "My album's not out yet."

"Feel free to enter then," says Darius. "A trip to the Junos might do you some good. You too, Sadie, if you can carry a tune."

"I can," insists Sadie.

"And for the icing on top of the cake," hints Darius.

Darius ceremoniously opens the box, lets the group see. It's a diamond-studded guitar pick on a chain, glittering as much as the necklace around Darius' desk. Sadie and Karma squeal, Portia fanning her face.

"The pick looks like glass," says Jude.

"Definitely diamond, for the jewelry challenged," snaps Sadie. "Glass? Honestly."

"It's going on the girl who wins," shares Darius. "To wear to the Junos. It's on loan, though."

"Why wear some loaned bling?" asks Speiderman.

"To feel special," says Karma, poking Speiderman.

"And it'll look nice against any one of my dresses," adds Portia. "I already know Sadie and Karma's sizes!"

"It isn't about the hooplah, guys," says Tommy.

"What is it about then, McSquinty?" questions Speiderman.

"The best thing a musician can get," supplies Tommy.

"An ipod Nano in a gift bag?" guesses Sadie.

"An invite to Prince's after party?" guesses Karma.

"Dignity," suggests Jude.

"Exactly," says Tommy, pointing at Jude.

Jude timidly covers the ink stain, wonders how Tommy feels about all of this. He was a behind the scenes guy, and Darius was probably making him do this. Now she felt bad for him, and her dad, and this woman who was supposed to be their mom. Man, was that woman dead? And she didn't remember the cat Jamie talked about either.

"Having deep and powerful thoughts?" asks Jamie, as Jude goes off to the side.

"He can't make Tommy do this, be some prop for G Major," whispers Jude, urgently. "Tommy should just get his award, and enjoy himself."

"It's Darius, Jude. He always gets his way."

Tommy glances at her wistfully, waves and smiles. Jude tucks some hair behind her hair, blushes.

"I need to think about this," says Jude.

Jamie pretends to bang his head on an imaginary table.

"Jude, this isn't your issue," says Jamie. "No one mentioned you. It's not like you're the main character of our lives."

The group starts to separate, Sadie and Karma following Portia to her desk, pushing each other on the way. Speiderman picks up the vacuum, heads over to Jamie and Jude.

"What are you doing with that?" asks Jamie.

"Going to give it a good home," says Speiderman. "It's obviously underappreciated here. So Jude, are you entering that thing?"

"I've...I've had hit singles and good sales," stammers Jude. "Darius wants an unknown."

"You passing up a trip to the Junos because of that?" cries Speiderman. "Dude, put some mud on your mug and go incognito."

"They'd recognize her for sure," says Jamie.

"Dude, I don't know," says Speiderman. "This all sounds right out of some fairy tale, some Shrek-ish vibe for sure, and that's when weird stuff happens."

"And you're the king of weird stuff," says Jude, sticking out her tongue. "Nah, Jamie's right. I'm staying out of it. Is the studio free?"

"Karma's talking clothes, so she'll be over there for hours," guesses Jamie. "Patsy's left for the day. Go."

Jude waves at the both of them, goes into the darkened studio, flips the light on. A microphone is already set up, apparently waiting for the next singer to come in and share their talent. When she thinks of all those girls that will share their talent, just to get close to Tommy, her skin prickles. It wasn't too long ago that she was unknown, a contestant in the Instant Star competition. She remembers the thrill, her forehead sweating under her red bangs, singing to the evaluating crowd. But singing for Tommy, those were some of her favorite performing moments, when the synergy was there, the nerves that drove her were there. That's the magic, she thinks. Not in glass-looking guitar picks or designer gowns.

What should she do? Let some other girl be discovered, date Tommy? She pulls up a stool in front of the microphone, sits.

If her dad was here, he'd tell her to find the song in her heart, because he couldn't come up with any decent advice and he thought that'd be good thing to tell a musician. To her surprise, it usually works. Jude starts to sing, closing her eyes:

_I'm as young and as poetic as Alanis_,

_When I hear a wrong chord, I tune._

_But I know of a spot at G Major,_

_Where teen girls have right to croon._

_In my own little studio, on my own little stool,_

_I can sing whatever I want to sing._

_With Tommy's backing, and a cool synth,_

_I write moody melodies,_

_And inspire rockers to wannabes._

_I'm Jude Harrison, the first Instant Star that you won't forget_

_Because Darius puts me in your face at every chance,_

_Press conferences, sold-out shows, the talk show circuit,_

_Meanwhile Mason played last week's square dance._

_I want to be the girl Tommy goes mad for,_

_Sure, our flirty banter is great,_

_But his squinty gaze and full lips make me drool,_

_But I shouldn't in my own little studio,_

_No, leave him alone, while I'm on my own little stool._

Jude pushes the microphone away, rises up from the stool. She hears footsteps from under the slit in the doorway, faces the door. Someone jiggles the doorknob, finally wrests it open. Tommy comes in, smiles uncomfortably.

"Came here to escape the circus," he shares.

"Me too," says Jude, her hands growing clammy.

Tommy plops down in a swivel chair. It's about as graceful as a person falling into a swivel chair can possibly be, notes Jude. Ugh, what's wrong with her today? She needs to pull it together, make it look like she's not nervous.

"How do you feel escorting a random girl on your arm to one of the biggest musical events in Canada?" asks Jude, her voice stronger than she anticipated.

"Like a bear who's getting paid to stand up on its hind legs and entertain the masses," admits Tommy, folding his arms.

"Yeah, didn't sound like you," says Jude. "But business is business."

"True," says Tommy. "But if this leads to a hit for G Major, and a girl feeling good for a night, that's fine. I just hope she's as cool as you."

Jude turns red, plays awkwardly with her shirt.

"Ink stain," laughs Tommy, leaning over and touching the stain.

"Yeah...writing casualty," says Jude, swallowing a lump in her throat. "My dad's gone, my sister's acting PMS-y and I'm bored."

"Nah, you're a hard worker," says Tommy. "Third album's done and you're still writing. Mark of a true musician. And I'm used to you being scruffy."

"Scruffy, but motivated," argues Jude. "I mean, look at these hands. Strumming did a number."

Tommy takes her hand, her skin getting warm. He traces the lines of her palm. She hates the idea of this happening with someone else at the Junos, but it was business. It's just business, she thinks.

"That's nothing," says Tommy, shrugging.

"Whatever," replies Jude. "My hands will rival Bob Dylan's by the time you get back from the Junos."

"I hope not."

"Why?"

"Because I'd know these hands anywhere. Soft, strong, always at the ready."

Jude's heart quickens, and she takes her hand away.

"Gotta...gotta talk to Jamie," she stutters.

She ducks out of the studio, takes a deep breath. Who needs diamonds when Tommy made her feel a million times better? No, she wouldn't get involved, like she did with everything else.

"That's why I'm tanning before said event," says Sadie, as she and Karma pass Jude.

"You need it," says Karma. "You're pale as Speid's neck."

"Good luck, girls," speaks up Jude.

"I don't need your luck,' says Karma. "And once Tommy shows up with me, they'll forget all about you and your faux heartfelt lyrics."

"Forget you two," interjects Sadie. "Tommy's still digging me so I'm obviously winning. I don't even have to sing well, which I can do since my heart is with Tommy and his is with mine. We have a musical connection."

"Oh yeah?" says Jude. "When did you become a singer?"

Sadie clears her throat, holds up her finger.

"_And I am telling you, I'm not going_," sings Sadie. "_You're the best man that I ever..._"

Speiderman pretends to bark across the way, Jamie laughing.

"Who cares?" says Sadie. "My message is clear. And Jude's out of the running, so we're in to win like Jennifer Hudson."

Karma and Sadie high-five one another, then frown, walking off in opposite directions.

This is going to be some contest, thinks Jude. She goes over to Jamie, who stares after Sadie bewildered.

"All the talent in the family," whispers Jude, holding Jude's hand up.

Jude chuckles, recalls the warmth of her body when Tommy touched her. An image of Karma draped over Tommy, blowing kisses into the camera unnerves her. Even worse is her own sister, inching her way back into Tommy's life even if she didn't win. No, none of it seems right.

"Thinking of a song?" asks Jamie.

"Yeah," admits Jude. "Always."


	2. Quincy is Dating Fo Sho

**II. Quincy Is Dating Fo' Sho'**

**(based on the song The Prince is Giving A Ball, written by Rodgers and Hammerstein, 1957)**

Author's Note: Honestly, I've forgotten the name of Darius' daughter, but I think I read somewhere it was Maya. Apologies if that's wrong. Also, Patsy's very much alive in this story, and I'm treating it like she survived the day she goes out with Jude to the beach, thus Leonard, her fish, gets a shot-out. Thanks for the reviews!

Jude paces absent-mindedly, the neon pink and green lights overhead shining down on her blonde hair. A corn snake shakes its tail, then slinks across the cage floor. After a couple movements, it raises its head, bears its small, white fangs. Patsy Sewer, resting her chin on Jude's shoulder, makes a face too, showing her teeth threateningly, then laughs as the snake moves away.

"Only you could scare off a snake," teases Jude, lightly knocking Patsy on the head.

"Creepy crawlies love me," informs Patsy. "Got chow for Leonard so we can split."

Jude nods, follows Patsy out of the darkened reptile room, where Speiderman is tapping on a cage full of white rats.

"I thought you'd be over by the bunnies, Speid," says Jude, throwing Patsy a smile.

"Nah, ever since _Fatal Attraction_, can never look at them the same," sighs Speiderman. "Rats, on the other hand, rule! Would rule more if I had money to get them. Do you know how many cool villains have rats as pets?"

Patsy rolls her eyes, pointedly looks at Jude. "Blondie, save us from the nerd torture."

Speiderman sticks his tongue out at Patsy, with Jude thinking of a new subject. Actually, it's a subject that's been on her mind ever since yesterday. This contest with Tommy as the prize. It was the talk of G Major too, with people racing to make arrangements, booking the venue in advance, writing to-do lists, panicking. In contrast, when Jude did catch sight of Tommy at times, he was staring off into the distance, stroking his chin. He always stares so sexy, thinks Jude, her eyes glazing over.

"Great, Pats," chastises Speiderman. "Now you got Jude freaking out over boiled rabbits!"

"No...no," stammers Jude. "I was...thinking about that contest."

"Oh," says Speiderman. "With that guitar pick as the prize?"

"Yeah. You see it, Patsy? I saw you hovering around," says Jude.

"It looked like a piece of crack," replies Patsy.

Jude shakes her head, smiles. "Come on! It was nice."

"Cost more than crack," assures Speiderman. "Saw the bill. Insane."

They all advance to the counter of the pet store, Patsy setting down the fish food. Jude looks over at Speiderman, who's glancing forlornly back at the rats. Jude lets out an exasperated sigh.

"How many do you want?" asks Jude, poking Speiderman in the thigh.

"Really?" exclaims Speiderman. "Uh...uh...four. I'll name 'em after the Ninja Turtles. Splinter, that rat, was cool."

"Get them before I change my mind," says Jude, handing him some cash.

"I'll pay you back...I swear!" shouts Speiderman, running off and tracking down an employee.

Patsy pays for her purchase, slips the fish food into her jeans pocket.

"You know those things are going to be dead in a month, right?" she whispers.

Jude puts a finger to her lips. "Just cause two of his hamsters mysteriously died..."

"He fed them meat," reminds Patsy. "Everyday."

"Thought it would give them protein," defends Jude. "Anyways, why were you so quiet yesterday? I'm so used to you making yourself known."

Patsy smiles, grabs Jude's hand, and leads her to some chirping parakeets. She unzips her black jacket, a camoflauge shirt underneath. Then, she slowly lowers her shirt, Jude turning red.

"What are you doing?" whispers Jude, urgently.

"Relax," says Patsy. "It's not a peep show."

Right above her bust, Jude can see a small brown amulet of a cross with a loop at the top. Patsy twirls it in her hands, puts it in front of Jude's eyes.

"And this is?" prompts Jude.

"An ankh," answers Patsy. "Given to Egyptian royalty to give them health and happiness. Has protective powers and everything."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, we all need someone to look out for us. Since music boy dumped me over the drinking thing, been searching for that."

Patsy frowns, shifting her feet. Jude can detect a hint of sadness in her eyes, but knows Patsy's never been one to share.

"You okay?" offers Jude, weakly.

"Yeah!" assures Patsy. "I'm...not bent up over a boy. Showed this to you because I've been dabbling in the supernatural lately. More super than natural, if you get me."

Jude smiles nervously. Yeah, I have no idea what she's talking about. Patsy always found the strangest interests, but she'd play along since it's obvious the break-up with Jamie has her down.

"This homeless kid gave it to me," continues Patsy. "You turn it three times, and you get to do the implausible. Egyptians were big on the magic thing. While ya'll were checking out that piece of crack, I was reading about it."

"Yeah...sure," waves off Jude, laughing.

"It's true!" insists Patsy. "What, you can believe that Mason had a crush on you, but not in this?"

"Well, he did try and retrieve jewelry from the toilet for me," remarks Jude, tugging a strand of Patsy's wild hair. "Pull up your shirt."

"Fine, but one day, you'll want to try it out," says Patsy, fixing her clothes, her trademark confidence unusually high.

The whole thing sounds too weird to her, as Speiderman walks to them, holding a cardboard box with holes at the top. Do the implausible? Although, she has an idea what she would do if she could do the implausible. Let Tommy go off to the Junos by himself. Get rid of these girls that go ga-ga over him without knowing anything about him, especially Karma, who has the nerve to walk around in a tied up Boyz Attack T-shirt, showing off her abs, without listening to the group's CD. Grrr, groans Jude in her head. At least I performed with them.

"You know what the word implausible means?" jokes Jude.

"It's implausible that the rats you paid for will make it to next week," says Patsy, bumping Jude with her butt.

"Ready to bounce, babes?" asks Speiderman, twirling the box like a chef twirls a pizza.

"Sure," says Jude. "Uh...let me carry the box."

II.

Grasping her guitar case, Jude goes down the steps leading to G Major's main room, nearly knocked over by two cameramen travelling in the same direction.

"Oh!" cries Jude.

"Sorry," says one of the men.

"So much for my graceful entry," mutters Jude to herself.

When Darius called her to the studio, she wasn't sure what he had in mind. Staring out into the open space, she still doesn't. Talking about her songs would be the ideal. A wide table has been positioned in the middle, microphones erected in front of a few chairs. Tommy Quincy smiles down at them all from a large, glossy poster behind the table. The whole set-up is strangely familiar...very familiar. Jude winces as Jamie walks to her.

"Hail to thy heartthrobness," says Jamie, stalling at the poster, saluting it.

"Oh no," groans Jude.

"Oh yes," says Jamie, taking her hand, pulling her to the table.

"A press...a press conference!" exclaims Jude. "I was hoping D would want me to play him a song."

"Hope later, be pretty now," sighs Jamie, putting an arm around her. "It'll be an hour at the most. Jude's presence brings in more cameras."

Karma, dressed in a green sequined top, a billowy white skirt, and boots stomps over to one chair, takes a seat.

"Why didn't Darius just tell me this was going on?" asks Jude.

"He didn't want your other boob to fall out in front of the press maybe?" speaks up Karma. "I read a celebrity blogger where they recommend implants for you. I say, use the chicken cutlets. Oprah-recommended."

Jude crosses her arms, about to speak, but Jamie leads her to the side.

"I know you hate her, this contest, but you are under contract," whispers Jamie. "Play along for a few and you can split. Come on. Remember when you got excited over the Joe Strummer pick I gave you?"

"Now that was a keepsake from my best friend. Not some bauble that will hang around a girl's neck for one night, a fan that won't appreciate Tommy's contributions."

"Jude...please."

She really doesn't feel like arguing today. Plus this conference might be pro-Tommy, announcing his award, and that angle of it she can get with.

"Where's my spot?" moans Jude.

"Love you," says Jamie, smiling. "And it's...uh...next to Tommy."

"Tommy!" cries Jude, then softening when Karma stares at her. "I mean...Tommy. Well, that's fine."

Jude sets her guitar case down, pulls out her chair, taps the microphone to see if it's on.

"Don't tap that, please," says a cameramen, stretching out some wire behind her.

"Sorry," says Jude, blushing.

The sound of a door opening turns her attention towards her right. In streams Darius, carrying his daughter Maya, Portia, Sadie, and Kwest. A host of reporters get behind the cameramen, loud chatter filling the room, though Jude can hear a small voice break through.

"Hi Jude," says Maya, waving.

"Hi Maya," greets Jude. "Hey Sadie."

Sadie, wearing a black minidress, says nothing, goes over and sits beside Karma. Karma whispers something to her Jude can't hear, and they laugh uproariously in her direction. Frustrated, Jude strokes her vintage jeans, then the microphone again, taps it.

"Don't tap that, please," repeats the cameramen.

"Sorry," says Jude.

"Always the rebel, Harrison," says Tommy, rubbing her shoulder, sitting next to her.

The touch of his hand causes her chest to ache in the most pleasurable way she can imagine.

"Hey," whispers Jude to him.

Before the conversation can go any further, Jude hears a multitude of high-pitched screams as about a dozen teenage girls run through G Major's entrance, Patsy bringing up the rear.

"The calvary has arrived!" yells Patsy. "Tommy Q fans. Went into Claire's, Forever 21, and some store that sells edible body cream from that Simpson chick. But I got 'em, and I want my money."

"Good work, Sewer," compliments Darius. "Ladies, if you'll join us."

The girls need no further invitation, getting behind the cameramen, their own cameras in hand, jumping up and down, squealing more.

The blinding lights of camera shut on, Jude's eyes burning. It usually takes her awhile to get accustomed to that. Karma smiles immediately, Sadie checking to see she has nothing in her teeth in her compact. Darius adorns his usual fake pleasant face, reserved for lawyers and journalists whose help he needed. Maya runs off, stands next to Jamie, off-camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our press conference," says Darius. "We have Tommy Quincy here. It is our great honor to announce that he will be receiving the 2007 Humanitarian Juno Award."

Loud applause fills the room, Jude clapping along. Tommy looks at the tablecloth, smiling modestly.

"This is not our only reason for being here today, however," says Darius. "To follow this line of humanitarian thinking, we've decided to hold a singing competition where one young lady can win the chance to be Tommy's date, receiving a special piece of jewelry to wear that night. Trust me, ladies. It's worth the effort."

All the girls screech noisily, while Patsy pretends to hang herself. Darius throws Patsy a warning look.

"Will Jude be a part of the competition?" calls out a reporter, flipping open her notepad.

Jude folds her hands together, not sure whether to speak, though Darius nods for her to do so.

"Um...no," says Jude. "This is about finding new talent."

"Like myself," interjects Karma. "Hi. I'm Karma, the newest Instant Star. Sure you remember me."

"Yeah, you sang one of Jude's songs," says the reporter.

"I...I had to!" stutters Karma. "It...it was part of the competition."

"How come Mason didn't do it?" asks another reporter, popping her gum.

"You know what...," starts Karma, angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"Now would be a good time for me to introduce myself," interrupts Sadie. "Hello, I'm Sadie Harrison. Entering the contest. I've done some acting...but I'm a musician too."

"Aren't you Jude's sister?" says the gum-chewing reporter.

"True, but we're...we're very different," assures Sadie. "Like my sister, I'm very artistic. And you'll get to see why. I...I have a lot of unspoken pain."

"What's your story?" prompts the same reporter.

"My father...my father...he left me," says Sadie, tearing up, waving a hand in front of her face. "I...I don't want to talk about it."

"When did he leave?" asks the reporter.

"Yesterday," supplies Jude. "It's...it's been really hard on us. One day you've got your dad there, the next he's gone. We're running low on Kraft dinner. I think our mom's dead, too. Can't recall."

Sadie sobs, checking her mascara in her compact. Kwest goes to her, kneels by her side.

"Awww," say a few reporters sympathetically.

"I've cried more than Jude, though," speaks up Sadie quickly, then resumes her sobbing, crying into Kwest's neck.

"What a shame," says Karma cooly, then grinning. "Anyways, back to me. I've written tons of songs to use in this contest, and all these girls, best be scared. That's a hip saying for ya, because I'm so keepin' it real with my R &B skills. Best be scared. A perfect sound byte when this is broadcast."

The two reporters nod in agreement, apparently glad they got that on their recorders. Jude grimaces at Tommy, who's appropriately perplexed.

"Karma brings up a good point," says Darius. "We expect some real talent to show up, and may even sign the winning artist. We're drawing up rules that will be posted on the G Major website. Go there for submission guidelines."

"So psyched!" cries one girl with multicolored braces. "Tommy Quincy is going to date one of us!"

She screams, and the screams multiply, Jude covering her ears. This is the madness she'd been afraid of. No one is mentioning that Tommy has won this great award. It'd be overshadowed.

"Why don't we ask Tommy about his achievements?" says Jude into the microphone. "Tell us about the at-risk program, Quincy."

Tommy beams at her, about to speak into the microphone, but is silenced by more screaming.

"He's dating! He's dating!" squeals the girl with braces.

"Fo' sho'!" guarantees Darius, pounding Tommy so hard on the back he coughs.

"Stop stealing my gangster flavor!" complains Karma, standing up, crossing her arms. "Fo' sho' was so my next line."

Darius motions for Karma to be seated again, grabs the microphone from in front of Jude, smiles widely.

"_Quincy is dating fo' sho_!" sings Darius in a big, bellowing barritone. "_Quincy is dating fo' sho'_!"

"What the...," begins Jude, wrinkling her nose.

"_Quincy is dating fo' sho_!" sing the fans, waving their cameras in synch.

Jude and Jamie trade nervous stares, Jamie drooping a protective arm around Maya.

"_This former boy bander, little Tommy Quincy, heartthrob of Boyz Attack, forerunner of N' Sync, Backstreet Boys, 98 Degrees, LFO, O-Town..._"

"O-Town?" asks Jude.

"O-Town," repeats Darius. "_They are no more...Quincy's dating fo' sho!"_

"_Quincy is dating fo' sho!" _joins in Portia. "_Quincy's dating fo' sho!"_

The cameramen shrug, turning their focus onto the girls in the audience.

"_Tommy wears his heart on his sleeve_," sings the girl with braces, grabbing the arm of her friends.

"Quincy is dating fo' sho!" shouts her friend.

"_I think I'm gonna have to heave_," sings Patsy, smiling coldly at them. "Somebody better clear the floor."

"_All you other girls should freakin' leave," _adds Karma, jumping in front of a camera.

"_Jot his date down...S-A-D-I-E,_" says Sadie, blocking Karma from view. "_Bank that in your memory."_

Jude cautiously rises from her chair, hoping that she can jet like Jamie promised, perhaps work on a song or two. Too bad she's blocked by Darius, turning her in the direction of the closest camera. She waves politely.

"Get me out of here," she mouths to Jamie.

"Jude!" encourages a reporter. "Jude!"

"_Not an unknown...can't really help_," sings Jude.

"_Jude, don't think so highly of yourself_," interrupts Portia, widening her eyes at Jude. "_Her album's slack in the U.S., so as you can tell not a massive success, and she still buys her shoes at the mall's Payless."_

Jude's jaw drops, shakes her head, tries to grab a microphone from Darius, unfortunately unable to.

"_Quincy is dating fo' sho!"_ sings Portia, silencing Jude. "_Quincy is dating fo' sho'!"_

"_The original Instant Star, Jude Harrison, chart-topping songs but no diploma, dated her band member, a music geek with no game, and Shay..."_

"Shay?" speaks up Jude. "Who's that?"

"You don't remember him either?" exclaims Jamie, Jude blank-eyed. "Man!"

"_Rapper_," sings Tommy, standing. "_He was only so-so."_

Jude giggles, covers her mouth with her hand.

"_Quincy's dating fo' sho'!" _sing Karma and Sadie at the same time._ "Quincy's dating fo' sho!"_

"_I wish I had a voice like Jude!"_ moans the girl with braces.

"_You best change that attitude!"_ sings Karma, eyeing her sharply, then smiling sweetly. "_Sorry, did that come out wrong?"_

"_I don't understand what's going on?" _sings Jamie lightly, hesitantly.

"_Me either, but I like the song_," sings Maya, then sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"_Quincy's dating fo' sho!" _sing the reporters, writing their notes simultaneously. "_Quincy's dating fo' sho!"_

"_An escort to the Junos,_" sings Darius. "_The musical event of the year. Canadian Grammys, not as heralded as the Oscars, but better than the Emmys, MTV Awards, Tonys..."_

"Tonys?" everyone says, incredulously.

"Meh," says Darius, wiping the sweat off his bald head. "_But Quincy's dating fo' sho!"_

The reporters clap widely, singing. "_Quincy's dating fo' sho! Tommy Quincy is dating fo' sho'!"_

Girls scream again, this time at a staggering volume. Jude guesses the conference is over as Darius moves to the reporters, starts shaking their hands. Like Patsy, she felt like heaving a number of times during that little interlude. She has to give props to Darius for one thing, however. He'd get the media attention he wanted, at the expense of Tommy, if the response from the girls is any indication. Instinctively, she looks for Tommy, who's signing autographs for a few girls.

"Poor Tommy," mumbles Jude.

"Poor me," chimes in Sadie, standing by her sister's side. "My faux eyelashes are crooked, and I'm without a mirror."

Kwest is with her, staring lovingly at Sadie.

"You can come to Portia's office and fix it," offers Kwest.

"Alright," sighs Sadie. "Gotta talk to her about what I'm wearing to the contest anyway."

"Have you guys noticed Portia's been acting cold lately?" questions Jude. "Pushing people, criticizing me."

"Stop being paranoid," says Sadie. "A smidge of constructive criticism never hit anybody. You'll learn that in university when you get your first paper back. Suck it up."

"Yeah, but you're being mean too," says Jude, giving Sadie a sorrowful look. "And is it me, or did everyone learn to sing in a second?"

"Paranoid again!" condemns Sadie. "Shut it."

"Sadie's not mean. She's...she's perfect," gushes Kwest.

"Exactly," says Sadie, squeezing Kwest's arm. "Tommy thinks so too. I'm going to Portia's. Jude, you're welcome to come if you stop your whining."

Jude stares at the floor. "Fine. It'll be calmer than it is here."

Sadie heads to Portia's office, Kwest trailing her with a puppy dog expression that makes Jude pity him. Ugh, why couldn't her sister see that Kwest is head over heels for her, get over Tommy? Tommy. She searches for him, finds him being hugged by the girl with braces.

"Save me," he mouths to Jude.

Jude laughs, shakes her head, follows her sister.


	3. Singing With Love To A Love

**III. Singing With Love To A Love **

Based on "Falling in Love With Love", composed by Rodgers and Hammerstein (This song appears in the 1997 version of Cinderella, though it was written for another play)

Jude dodges a flying, glittery stiletto, sees it land squarely on the carpet. It's not the only out of place accessory, as they're scattered on tables and a section of the floor near the mirror. Her eyes scan Portia's dressing room, full of racks of high-market fashions, two floor-length mirrors, a couch, and her sister and best frenemy, Karma, refreshing their lipstick. They were too busy to notice that Portia had done some monster redecorating, including trading the warmer colors of gold and blue to a more jarring black and silver motif. The business included Karma glaring at the shoe she hasn't thrown away. 

"Oh, remember, Karma? Darius doesn't like stilettos," says Jude.

"I was wearing them when I won Instant Star, Jude Has-been," shoots back Karma. "But Jimmy Choos usually make my feet look all flat and funky."

"Flat and funky?" says Sadie, laughing. "Like Jude's blackmail pictures?"

Sadie and Karma high-five one another, Karma hopping to the couch with one, new shoe on. Staring at a shiny pink halter dress, Sadie mumbles something, tosses it in another direction. Kwest, looking on, catches it, sniffs the fabric with a pleased sigh.

"Heh, Has-been and Harrison," sighs Jude, shaking her head. "Not as quippy as we used to be?"

"Now, ladies, let's not be so cold to our first Instant Star," remarks Portia, her arms full of dresses. "We all have feelings."

As Sadie and Karma squeal and dig through Portia's new finds, Jude offers her a grateful smile. Finally, the Portia she knows and respects is defending her. Finally, someone is showing a hint of maturity. Jude slips her hands in her jeans, raises her eyebrows.

"Anything that could fit me?" asks Jude.

"Oh no, the girls were right about the flat part," says Portia, smirking. "I don't have enough tissue in the world, Jude. Sorry."

Karma and Sadie exchange amused looks, resume their search. You know, whatever. Forget Portia. Jude caught plenty of flack for those pictures, pictures that would show the real her to her fans. They had a right to see that. What she didn't expect was Karma using one of them as her screensaver, and putting in a burping sound effect. Okay, so she had the right, but yeah.

Arriving at a flowy, black mini-dress, with a sequined belt, Sadie puts it against her body, twirls around. Sadie checks herself in the mirror.

"Looks nice, Sade," compliments Jude.

"More than nice!" counters Kwest. "Like...like a Hollywood legend."

"Ugh, I don't want to look actress-y," complains Sadie. "I want to be all serious musician-looking...like...like Ashley Tisdale."

Jude rolls her eyes, flops down on the couch. These are the tastes of the contestants entering this thing? She can't imagine Tommy sitting through a night of cheesy pop tunes. Perhaps Karma would have better taste. She is a signed musician now.

"Any ideas about you guys' songs?" questions Jude. "That's way more important than what you're wearing."

"What'd she say?" whispers Sadie to Karma.

"Just typical Jude stuff," waves off Karma, throwing the other stiletto against Jude's leg. "You know whenever she has a milestone in her life and career, we're going to hear about it."

Not at all true, thinks Jude. It's not her fault those things got leaked to the press, or that her website is so up to date, or that her life is so interesting, or that the documentary crew chose to follow her. Being a musician is hard. Didn't they get that? Of course they didn't, since they weren't her. Only Tommy understood. Okay, a few others, too, and musicians not at G Major, but no, definitely not Sadie and Karma.

"That is so tiring," sighs Sadie.

"Everyone at G Major is just so sick of it," moans Karma.

"Yeah, try living with her," says Sadie, glancing over her shoulder. "Um...I think she heard us."

"Because I'm in the same room...uh, yeah!" exclaims Jude. " Hello, I'm not invisible! I can't believe you two are doing this for non-musical reasons."

"Says the girl that's been infatuated with Quincy since the beginning of her musical career," throws back Karma.

These insults are going to stop. They just are. Yes, Tommy means a lot to her, but so does her music and she's never forgotten that.

"I loved music before I loved...," begins Jude, then catching herself.

Portia peers at her closely, making Jude shiver. Whoa, she's never had that effect on her before. Circling Jude slowly for a few more seconds, Portia grins mischievously, walks to a rack of clothes. She slides some hangers furiously, says a quiet "aha!" and returns with the ugliest dress Jude has ever laid eyes on. Speiderman wouldn't even wear it if he were doing a dare. The dress is baggy, grey, with billowy sleeves, unflattering shoulder pads underneath, with a white and black-striped belt. Sadie gags, while Karma giggles.

"You love music so much, you can wear anything," says Portia, thrusting the dress into Jude's chest, making her fall backwards.

Karma, Sadie, and Portia cackle, Kwest shaking his head.

"Cold, dude," he mumbles.

"I'm not going to the contest, for the record," announces Jude. "Anything that makes you all act insane, I'm not for."

"And exactly how do you expect us to act?" demands Sadie.

"Like my sister," insists Jude, then turning to Karma. "Like a talented musician. Not like this, though. Materialistic, selfish, opportunistic. How do you expect to hold your heads high if that's all you're after?"

"Good posture?" offers Sadie, cluelessly. "That's what you musicians do, right?"

"I know the answer!" cries Karma. "Not flashing in front of kids that are at bar mitzvahs?"

Great, such a low blow. The bar mitzvah turned out to be a success, mainly due to her, thank you very much. Of course, Karma forgot that part, but she always remembered the boobs part.

"It shouldn't matter where you play," says Jude, standing and crossing her arms. "Stages, roofs, intimate locked rooms with candles on pianos where you write this song with this amazing guy...and..."

Portia's jaw drops.

"I mean...wait. Oh...oh yeah," continues Jude. "It's about what you say in a song. The message! If you can't deliver a message to people, then you've already lost."

"The message is I want to win," says Karma defiantly, licking her lips.

"And that's entirely the right point of view," insists Portia, patting Karma on the back. "See what Ms. Deep and Personal Experiences Make Up My Music would have you believe is that it all comes down to the sound. No, we all wish it were that simple. It's all about business."

"Business?" echoes Sadie.

"Of course!" cries Portia. "For example, love songs? Musicians just sing them to get people speculating about who the song is about. John Mayer and Jessica Simpson, whoever Justin Timberlake dates. It's all about public opinion. Singing with love to a love is old school."

Old school? Jude knows that Portia's still a bit bitter when it came to her failed marriage to Tommy, but singing to someone you love is far from old. You just have to mean it. In fact, sometimes you don't know it or the other person doesn't know it. That's basically where she and Tommy stood.

"What's so wrong with singing your feelings?" inquires Jude, walking to Portia. "It's not busines...it's...it's genuine."

Portia flips her braids, smacking Jude in the face. Jude rubs her face, groans as Portia moves to the mirror, and positions Karma and Sadie in front. Appearing frightened, Kwest walks quickly to Jude.

"Something tells me we're in for another song," whispers Kwest.

"Nah. Portia's moody and...," begins Jude.

Raising her arms above the two girls, Portia then sets them on the two girls' shoulders, narrowing her eyes into the glass seductively. She releases a few breathy trills, Jude scrunching up her nose and covering her face.

"_I'll find your designer dress, in hopes_ _that it's the public we impress_," sings Portia. "_So ladies, indulge your selfish needs, forget the substance for the sake of Tommy_."

"It's always about Quincy," mutters Kwest, laying on the couch defeated.

"_Chanel...Prada...,_" sings Karma, excitedly.

"_Dolce and Gabbana_," sings Sadie, swaying from side to side.

Jude breaks away from Kwest, stands right behind the three of them, doing her best to get their attention.

"_Why not lyrics with soul?" _asks Jude, her solid tone breaking through_. "The heart will sing what it knows." _

"_That's the thinking that makes your songs trash_," disagrees Portia, turning and poking Jude. "_Tommy's looking for a superstar, not a girl who failed music class." _

"Hey!" shouts Jude, getting up in Portia's face. 

Portia pushes her aside, saunters to the racks with Karma and Sadie in tow. Jude massages her forehead. She presents a chiffon, lime-green Badley Mischka dress to Sadie, and a new lavender, Gucci one for Karma. The girls' breathing increases, appreciative expressions greeting Portia.

"_Singing with love to a love is like make believe_," sings Portia. "_Singing with love to a love is laughably uncool_."

"Please," mutters Jude.

"_Working hard, forget it...you girls are pretty_," compliments Portia. "_Wear a tight skirt, make your waist hurt, make Tommy a lovesick fool." _

"Am I hearing this?" exclaims Jude. "Sadie, you dated him. You can't honestly believe that..." 

"_I fell for Tommy because his swagger was so freakin' cool,"_ remembers Sadie. "_His eyes, squinty eyes, made me unable to see..." _

"Kill me," moans Kwest. "Kill me now." 

"_That I fell for a guy whose feelings were benign, and went to Europe,_" continues Sadie. "_But I'd still look hot for this guy that doesn't love me." _

"I know what you mean," sighs Karma, sympathetically. "_Singing with love to a love is like make believe_..._singing with love to a love is for girls with nothing better to do." _

"You call yourself a musician!" cries Jude. 

Karma puts a hand in front of Jude's nose, silencing her.

"_I'd rather lay down tracks for my album that's sure to go platinum...a virgin with talent unlike Jude, the slut in the news." _

Jude lunges forward, Kwest stopping her in the process. 

"None of us believe her, girl!" soothes Kwest, quietly. "Come on."

Karma smiles triumphantly. "_I fell in love with the chance to show them that I'm legit...so here it is now, they'll all pay attention to me...I'll take what I can get, when I can get it, you best believe...even if it means being Quincy's arm candy." _

"Stop!" orders Jude, huffing. "I can't...can't take anymore of this self-indulgent singing...these horrible lyrics!"

"So those things only sounds good coming from you?**" **returns Portia. 

Everyone laughs, including Kwest. Kwest? Well, she guesses he's back on the Sadie train now that the song's done, and she can actually hear him. No matter. What she's saying is true. Not a single one of them has mentioned the cause, to help at-risk, former boy band members. They were really struggling out there...dealing with no longer being popular. That really stinks. Then, neither girl truly knew and loved Tommy, and worse in Sadie's case, she has a guy that's completely into her and she's treating Kwest like her personal assistant. Next thing you know he'll be fetching coffee.

"My throat hurts from singing," moans Sadie. "I want a latte."

"On it!" assures Kwest, leaving.

"With cinnamon!" calls Sadie after him.

I'd really like to slap some sense into that guy, thinks Jude, shaking her head. Too bad she can't as Portia's approaching her menacingly. She never should've come in here. So far, she's gotten insults, a bad dress, and insinuations that she's a "slut". She feels like Britney Spears.

"Wouldn't come to the show with that attitude," says Portia, her voice lowered. "You saw the press conference. These girls care more about Tommy than the mess coming out your mouth."

"Well, maybe they should care!" insists Jude. "I mean, about the mess...coming out my mouth...wait, that doesn't sound right."

"And what are you going to do about it? Nothing that's what!" laughs Karma.

"Exactly," agrees Portia. "You're not going."

"Yeah, you're not eligible," reminds Sadie. "Gosh, you are so annoying today. Why don't you leave so I can try on my Mischka?"

"Gladly," returns Jude.

"And take this fugly dress," says Portia, throwing the forlorn outfit on Jude's backside.

Jude hears cackles as she wrestles with the dress, feels someone push her out of the dressing room. The fabric looks more disgusting up close, as she finally manages to get it off. Man, this dress seems so tattered and forgotten, like her. How could such a bad dress end up among all the great ones? Then again, how could the girl who saw the meaning of this event sit on the sidelines, since she can't perform?

Darius wants to cultivate G Major's image, Portia wants to one up Jude for whatever reason, Karma wants publicity, Sadie wants Tommy, and so do these other girls...there has to be more to this. Tommy believed there was, and Jude completely agreed. Are they the only two that want the contest to promote the issue, and to help a new musician? This dress really answers those questions for her.

"Fairness is totally alien to me," says Jude, holding the dress against her frame. "Although, what is fair?" 

"Thought you put all your deep, interior thoughts into your songs," spoke up a voice coming down the hall.

Jude feels her heart quicken under the unflattering, grey fabric. This is the most horrible way she can think of Tommy Quincy seeing her. Still, if she cared as much as everyone else, she'd be in there with Karma and Sadie, going through every last piece of clothing to wear instead of working on their lyrics.

"Where's your teenybopper throng?" jokes Jude.

"It was their bedtime," says Tommy, smiling. "What's that...very, very interesting ensemble?"

"The dress that time forgot, apparently," sighs Jude, then laughing. "Think I can pull it off?"

"You?" says Tommy, nodding. "Could pull off a potato sack if you had to."

"Quincy, you say that to all the girls you produce for," says Jude, hating the fact that she's blushing.

"And since I won't be doing any more work on Karma's, that makes...you," informs Tommy.

He wasn't working on Karma's album anymore? That's the best news she's heard all month, Jude biting her lip to keep from smiling. She didn't want Karma to flop though...not exactly.

"Who's finishing...," starts Jude.

"Kwest," shares Tommy. "Darius wants me to focus on all this stuff for the contest. Easy tasks, too. I might break a nail...ooooh."

"Awww, your fans would hate it if you broke a nail," teases Jude, lowering the dress.

Tommy takes a couple steps toward her, Jude feeling his light breath on the skin of the place between her eyes, her nose. They've stood like this so many times, and there'd be this heat, not coming from him, but her. It came through every pore, flowed through every vein. Should she feel guilty for knocking those girls for liking Tommy too if she liked him? However, it's more than a like. It's, well, more like wanting to sing, singing with love to a love. He'd probably never know, though.

"I keep wondering what if you were in this," whispers Tommy, crossing his arms.

"In what?" asks Jude.

"This contest...like if this were a couple years ago, and you weren't here with me," admits Tommy. "Like what if you were discovered, and we went to an awards show together."

"We've...we've gone to events together," stammers Jude.

"Yeah, but not...not like a date, or whatever," says Tommy, grinning. "I'm a pretty good date, too."

Jude beams. "You do the whole shebang, too? Open doors? Pull out the chair? So classy."

"I come highly recommended, actually," defends Tommy, pushing Jude playfully. "Eh, gotta go make some calls."

Why was he dropping all these hints concerning dates? He knows perfectly well she can't enter this contest. Once the rules were posted on the website, that was it. Posted on the website?

Jude's mouth falls open, then she lets her shoes carry her to the door at the other end of the studio. Inside, she views Wally, a fellow band member, scratching his armpit. Gross. Not as gross as this dress, laments Jude inwardly, hanging it on the back of the door.

"You doing the website for the contest?" asks Jude, sitting down with Wally at a desk with a computer.

"I'm...updating the site," answers Wally between two burps. "D and his team wrote the rules, and they're trusting me...strange, I know."

"Well, congratulations," says Jude.

"Yeah, somebody rocked Technology Studies in school, and that somebody's name is Wally!" he boasts, doing air guitar.

"Um, your air guitar can wait, maybe?" says Jude, hopefully. "I need a favor."

"The punk princess speaks!" says Wally. "Listening."

"In the rules, could you...maybe...put in a rule that a person can enter anonymously?" questions Jude, taking a deep breath.

'Dude, is that possible?" says Wally, staring at her blankly.

"Wally, how many demos do we get that come in without a name?" asks Jude. "I mean, Prince or whoever Prince is today has had seven names. Artists are very private like that."

"This chick would be unsigned, right?" asks Wally.

"Yeah, unsigned...under that name," assures Jude. "Then, they'd introduce themselves at the actual show. More dramatic."

Wally whistles. "I'm all for the dramatic. Saw Star Wars eight hundred and five times. Just sit back and watch it be done."

Jude nods enthusiastically, rests her head against the back of the chair. The mess Portia claims is all make believe? To sing with sincerity and to convey meaning? All coming her way, thanks to an anonymous entrant. She'd let an unknown win, for sure, since those were the intentions, but not without proving a point.

With that in place, she has to figure out how to actually get into the contest with an anonymous name, but a totally known face. Proving a point isn't easy with these odds. Hmm, she knows someone that doesn't care about the odds, though. And she's done recording, Jude thinks, as she takes her cell, presses a few buttons.

"Yo?" says a voice loudly on the other end.

"Pats?" says Jude. "I'm...in desperate need of knowing what to do with an ankh."

"Are we murdering someone, because we won't need an ankh for that," returns Patsy.

A few seconds of silence pass, Jude's blood running cold.

"Relax, blondie," laughs Patsy. "I knew you'd be interested in my little prize. Heh...why?"

"Let's just say...I'm very attracted to changing things up," replies Jude.

Wally throws her a confused stare, resumes typing.

"Girl musicians," he sighs, scratching his head.


	4. The Dopest Sound I've Ever Heard

**IV. The Dopest Sound I Ever Heard **

(Based on the song The Sweetest Sounds, written by Richard Rodgers for _No Strings) _

Spiederman and Wally, plagued with lanky arms and thin builds, moan in agony as they push a heavy amp further to the right. They'd done this several times before, Jude remembers as she nurses a second cup of coffee. It was a surefire way for Darius to save money by having her band act as roadies. Jude wouldn't be surprised that if Darius went really broke, she'd be up there too. Maybe if he didn't spend all his cash on Sean John wear and that golden pimp cup they wouldn't have to deal with this labor. 

The concert site is gorgeous. Darius' selection of the site made Karma happy– it was where they held the Instant Star concert. The stage is pretty bare at present. Only a single microphone stood there, for the contestants who were auditioning.

Jude could feel her palms growing sweaty. Patsy would be meeting her in half an hour. For ten days, they met in Patsy's home, otherwise known as her car. Patsy judiciously explained how to use the ankh properly– what to chant, when to concentrate the hardest, not to be drunk while using it. Jude asked a ton of other questions about the origin of the ankh that Patsy never answered because Patsy didn't know them herself. The homeless kid she obtained it from didn't reveal those details. That aspect weirded Jude out.

Darius, clothed in an expensive pin-stripe suit, takes a seat at a large table with three chairs. Jude guesses that must be the judges' table where they'd be holding the first round of auditions today. If you didn't make it through the first round, you had to go through a tougher second round of auditions. Hopefully, the ankh would help her sail right through the process.

"Hey, Swarzenegger and Stallone!" calls Darius to Wally and Spiederman. "That'll do. If you're not performing, get off the stage."

The boys glance at each other, then shrug. 

"Ahhhhh," starts Wally. "_Souljah boy up in it...oh. Watch me crank it, watch me roll. Watch me crank that souljah boy and super man that...oh!" _

"_Watch me...yuaaaah...crank that Souljah boy...ahh...crank that Souljah boy_," joins in Spiederman, rocking from side to side with his hands in the air. 

"Alright, alright," demands Darius. "This isn't the place for that. If you want to do that, go do it where you practice!"

"D!" protests Jude.

"_Haters getting mad 'cause I got me some bathing apes," _mutters Spiederman as he and Wally exit the stage.

"Hey, I hear that song enough at Maya's daycare," says Darius.

"And what do you think I hear when I'm flipping through radio stations?" says Jude. "Not cool, man. Not cool."

"Are you guys done talking about overused songs?" complains Jamie, checking off something on a clipboard.

Jude attempts to glance at what's on the clipboard, Jamie pulling it away. Whatever it is must be important, because he usually kept her up to speed on the going ons at G Major.

"So...know who's judging this thing?" questions Jude.

"Darius, because he's a control freak," answers Jamie. "Some washed up eighties songwriter whose name is hard to say without laughing. And...oh yeah, Tommy Boy."

"Tommy?" cries Jude. "I thought he had other stuff to do."

"Besides staring off into space or looking at you?" teases Jamie.

"He doesn't look at me!" argues Jude, blushing. "Except when we're recording, but that's understandable."

"Surrrrrrre," says Jamie.

She's tempted to push him in Darius' path so he'd keep busy instead of annoying her. Thankfully, Patsy has arrived, black leather jacket and jeans hanging loosely on her petite frame. This may be just the distraction she needs. Jamie would either run or lose interest in the clipboard.

"You're standing in the spot I want to stand in," announces Patsy to Jamie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty," replies Jamie, sarcastically. "I didn't know you owned the studio."

"What's the matter?" shoots back Patsy. "Miss out on your peaceful, hippy trippy time with your counselor Paegan? Hmm?"

Patsy gets in Jamie's face, allowing her to quickly grab the clipboard. It's a list of the girls who would be auditioning, and sure enough they left an empty space for Anonymous right at the very end. Filling out the audition form proved to be easier than she thought. All she had to do was grab one from Darius' office while he gabbed on the phone to secure the concert space, track down a legitimate address (they used Patsy's cousin's), wait two hours until he left to turn it in, and choose one song from the thousands on the events' playlist. So easy. Jude nods triumphantly and returns the clipboard to its original spot.

"That is a really sensitive subject!" exclaims Jamie.

"So is ovulation, but they talk about it in class," says Patsy, smirking.

Jamie turns a bright red. "Uhhh..." 

"You are such a poetry-reading, latte-loving sweater boy," laughs Patsy. "Go trade limericks with that Irish drip."

"Your...your...your mama!" returns Jamie.

"My mama what?" says Patsy, pushing him.

"Uh...uh...your mama was a lovely lady," stammers Jamie.

"Split," commands Patsy.

Jamie immediately grabs his clipboard, starts to walk away quickly while looking behind him. He ducks into the concert hall's dressing room.

"Daily sparring?" says Jude.

"Eh, it keeps me fulfilled," admits Patsy.

"And I know my number now," shares Jude. "I'm last. Karma, of course, made sure she was first. Then, Sadie. Three guesses how that happened."

They're silent as they see Portia leave the dressing room. She laughs softly after taking in Jude and Patsy.

"Thrift store sale, girls?" she asks.

She narrows her eyes at Jude before going to talk to Darius. Jude makes a hard fist, taps it hard against her leg. Owww, she moans inwardly. Seriously, though, when was Portia going to return to her old self? This new Portia...well, she can imagine Portia styling her for her new album pictures. She'd probably be wearing a mud-covered T-shirt, bicycle shorts, and newspaper shoes the way things were going. This has to stop.

"Excuse me," says a voice as Jude is bumped into Patsy.

Sadie, wearing a tight, gold halter dress, approaches the side of the stage.

"Sade!" cries Jude before being bumped again.

Of course it's Karma. She doesn't even bother to say anything. Her dress is even tighter, so tight Jude's wondering how she can breathe. The red ensemble shows off all her assets.

"Common courtesy, Karma?" says Jude.

"Why?" replies Karma. "To everyone here that matters, you...are..._vapor._" 

"When are you going to learn that quoting _She's All That_ isn't cute?" returns Jude. "Original material, please. Oh...that's right. Don't have any. You steal my songs."

"I remix them and make them better, you untalented trick," whispers Karma.

"You better...," begins Jude, following her.

Patsy manages to hold Jude, mainly because she's taller. What she wouldn't give to throw Karma's lame demo CD at her head. There's no time for that, she realizes. Kwest and Tommy leave an office as the stage lights go up.

Shrugging Patsy off, Jude fixes her shirt. Tommy throws her a smile before sitting down, and all her anger dissipates. He always managed to get rid of her nerves more than anybody. Maybe it was the low tone of his voice or the confident delivery of what he said. She never got tired of his stories of when he was a recording artist, or when he argued for first choice of the fortune cookies when they ordered Chinese. She wouldn't even let her dad have first choice. Where is her dad, anyway? Maybe she should file a missing persons report. I mean, it's been awhile, thinks Jude. Over a week.

"Remind me to call the cops when this is through," says Jude. "Dad's still gone."

"Maybe he got shot."

"No, somebody would've called."

"Didn't he go away on business?"

"Umm...I'm not sure."

"Well, Ben's the nicest...ask for him," advises Patsy. "He turns on the siren for you and everything."

"Mmkay," agrees Jude.

"Anyway, are you ready to go to the dark side?" whispers Patsy. "Mwahahaha!"

"Pats, I'm not sure about...about this," admits Jude. "Usually, when I do something sort of dishonest, the conscience usually comes around, you know?"

"Don't listen to that...that's what I do," says Patsy. "Do you want to prove your point or not?"

Jude glances around the whole hall. Here, you had the very space she was in a couple years ago, singing with her heart and soul. She wasn't pretentious or unfriendly. It was all beautifully innocent, and some other girl deserved that, didn't they? They deserve to be recognized for their talent. She remembers the young songwriter whose elementary school she visited. Those kids loved the song they wrote, sang it with passion. That's what music did– showed your passion. And hey, she got a hit song out of it too. She thanked them on the album and all, but they weren't seeing the royalties for that thanks to Darius.

"Okay, let's do it," sighs Jude. "I at least want to see my competition, though."

"Karma, you're first!" shouts Darius.

Beaming, Karma approaches the microphone, cradles it to her mouth.

"Hey, everybody!" says Karma. "I'm Karma, soon to be mega star on the airwaves. Where my classy gals at? I say, where my classy gals at?"

Karma cups her ear and is met with silence.

"Forget ya'll then!" complains Karma. "I guess Jude sucked all the class out of the room."

"You suck!" yells Patsy.

"Enough, you two," groans Darius. "I don't have time for any Mean Girls drama."

"I'll be singing Nelly Furtado's Maneater," announces Karma. "Start the track."

"This ought to be entertaining," whispers Jude, elbowing Patsy.

The music begins, Karma taking the microphone from the stand. She shimmies to the left, the right, flips her hair up and down. Jude winces.

"_Everybody, look at me...me_," sings Karma. "_I walk in the door, you start screaming. Come on, everybody, what you here for? Move your body around like a nympho."_

"Yes!" encourages Spiederman.

"_Everybody get your neck to crack around, all you crazy people, come on, jump around,_" continues Karma.

To her dismay, Jude observes Darius and Kwest nodding their heads. Tommy, on the other hand, checks his watch and yawns. Obviously wanting to get his attention in some way, Karma stands in front of him and stares. She wiggles her butt seductively.

"_I wanna see you all on your knees, knees...you either wanna be with me_," sings Karma, then looking at Jude. "_Or be me." _

"She's going down," mumbles Jude. 

"I like this song," says Patsy.

"Pats!"

"What? She can sing."

Jude rolls her eyes. Great, her ally in this whole affair is being swayed by Karma. She's relieved when Darius calls for the music to end.

"That's enough, Karma...you're through," says Darius.

Karma squeals and brushes dirt off her shoulders. Man, she was hoping Karma wouldn't advance in the first round, that it might humble her. No way.

"Sadie, you're next," says Darius.

Sadie takes a deep breath. She walks to the stage and makes a grab for the microphone which Karma surprisingly won't surrender. Jude runs a hand through her hair. Catty much?

"Gimme...gimme it," growls Sadie, finally wresting it from her grip.

You'd never know she was in a fight seconds ago as she goes to the center of the stage. That's her sister...always composed. Sadie grins, looks at the microphone quizzically.

"Umm...I'm Sadie Harrison?" she says.

"And what are you singing?" asks Darius.

"Some song or whatever," answers Sadie. "Do you think this outfit brings out my golden tresses, Tommy?"

Tommy doesn't reply, pretends to go into a coughing fit. Jude tries not to chuckle.

"It does!" provides Kwest.

"Good," says Sadie. "Okay, what do you musicians say to get the music to...to...play?"

"I don't know...play the music, perhaps?" offers Tommy.

"That's what I thought!" laughs Sadie, playfully knocking her forehead. "Owww."

"Don't hit yourself with the microphone, sweetie!" shouts Spiederman.

"Play the music, please," says Sadie.

Jude listens carefully. She believes she's heard this song once or twice, a nice ballad. Sadie moves in time with the rhythm, keeps raising the microphone in anticipation. Did she even know when the lyrics kicked in?Honestly, she's worried for her sister. Sadie was a little...tone-deaf. She begins to sing.

"_How could the one I gave my heart to break my heart so bad_?" she starts, pointing directly at Tommy.

Tommy's eyes shift before settling back on Sadie. Oh boy, when Sadie said she thought she had a musical connection with Tommy, Jude didn't take that literally. She almost wanted to run on stage and drag Sadie off of it.

"_How could the one that made me happy make me feel so sad_?" continues Sadie, a couple tears falling down her cheek. "_Won't somebody tell me...'_

Sadie pauses, stamps her feet. I don't like where this is going, thinks Jude. Not only does Sadie's high register sound like a cat in pain, but her eyes are getting blurrier by the minute.

"Why, Tommy?" bellows Sadie over the music. "Why? I...I bought you that cute jacket from Barney's. I mean, you can't find that type of thing at Wal-Mart! I chipped...chipped my acrylics wrapping it and taking off the price tag."

Tommy covers his face with the clipboard, keen for everyone not to see his expression. Sadie's crying grows louder. Kwest shakes his head, wiping away a tear.

"And when I ordered us that wonderful sushi dinner, you _had_ to go fine tune Jude's music," complains Sadie. "How come you're always producing? Huh? You're always _producing_ for Jude."

"It's his job!" defends Jude. "And don't drag me into this."

"Is this song over yet?" begs Darius. "Take your _One Tree Hill_ relationship issues elsewhere. There are girls waiting to be called in."

Darius gives Wally another clipboard.

"And that's _my _job," boasts Wally. "Pardon moi."

Wally throws a peace sign and heads to the double doors where Jude can hear a rise in the squealing. She guesses Portia arranged for Karma and Sadie's auditions to start a little earlier. Talk about favoritism.

"So...did I get in?" says Sadie, sniffling.

"Uh, no...come for the second round," replies Darius. "You better bring it."

"Oh, I will," snarls Sadie. "And you...better...not...forget...it."

Sadie tosses her hair in their direction. Kwest, clearly impressed, goes over to comfort her. Darius and Tommy are also busy making notes so this is the opportune time for them to get ready. Jude takes Patsy by the arm, certain there's a broom closet near the dressing room. That would be a good a place as any.

"Ankh time," says Jude, closing the door.

"Okay, but remember...do exactly as we did in the car," cautions Patsy.

Jude takes the ankh, looking at the circular top, feels the coldness of the amulet. Nothing had been done. The main rule is that you have to want to use it at the right moment. This is the right moment. Most of Patsy's requests were tailored to her stomach. She even got the pizza guy to deliver to her car, which he wouldn't do before because of some weird principle about sticking to the theme of _home _delivery. When he did comply, Patsy wouldn't tip him. Served him right, insisted Patsy. Jude did kind of feel bad, however. The guy went to her school.

"What's the biggest thing you've done with this?" questions Jude.

"You'll find out soon enough," says Patsy mysteriously.

"Ignoring that...," says Jude, holding the ankh to the ceiling.

She turns it...once...twice...three times, does the chant she learned.

"_You spin me right round, baby, right round, like a record, baby, right round, right round_," chants Jude, closing her eyes.

The room starts to whirl, Patsy becoming a misty figure. The only clear thing in her sight is the ankh, brown and glowing. She has to say what she intends to accomplish, truly mean it.

"Disguise me and my voice for the Juno singing competition so that I can show everyone what music's really about," pleads Jude.

She opens her eyes, her surroundings gradually getting clearer. She sees Patsy...and a lot of brooms. Patsy smiles proudly. Why? Jude is distressed when she sees that her body is the same, her clothes are the same. Stretching out her arms in hope, she's disheartened that there's no change. Jude moans.

"It didn't work," says Jude.

"It'll work when it needs to work," assures Patsy.

They leave the broom closet, go straight to a backstage exit. Sparing their ears was imperative after Sadie's bad attempt. They bought a couple sandwiches, ate them in Patsy's car, anything to kill theminutes until Anonymous' debut. After Patsy dangles the last ofher lettuce in her mouth, Jude notes the hour.

"Here it goes," whispers Jude, leaving the car. "You coming?"

"Eh...I'm good," says Patsy.

Glad to hear that one of them has no worries. Well, she's alone. It would either go exactly as wished for or she'd flop. That'd be embarrassing, to screw up in front of Tommy, Sadie, Karma, and Portia. They were all, to her knowledge, still in there. Oh, but not as embarrassing as the boobs thing, or being covered in red paint because you mistakenly wore animal fur, or...yeah, she better stop there.

Jude enters from the backstage door, hears a wobbly rendition of Fergie's "Big Girls Don't Cry". She feels like crying because it's that bad.

"Second round," she detects Darius saying from where she stands.

"Please work," mouths Jude.

"And...next we have...Anonymous?" says Darius. "Anonymous? Where are you?"

"Psh, she must be so bad she can't show her face," dismisses Karma.

Portia and Sadie laugh heartily, Jude balling her fists.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Anonymous," says Portia, playfully.

The stage lights, all of them, go out. Jude's heart nearly stops. Is this the cue? This is it. This is it. Jude jogs to the stage. The only light is coming from the shine of the microphone. She can slightly detect two figures, Tommy and Darius, at the desk, though the windows offer no sunlight. They can probably see her as much as she can see them. She has to sing fast, she knows. Taking a deep breath, she lets go.

"_A familiar place...a familiar voice_..._makes it so hard to make a choice. I don't know if I should stay. I ran to you like water, I threw my body in, and I'll stand upon the ocean...just to show you I am strong...strong..._"

Is this her voice? The octave is noticeably higher, the tone a tad richer, though in her opinion, more innocent. Itis like her voice no longer belongs to her body. Her attachment to the song remains, though, and she's grateful for that.

"Wow," breathes someone.

It's Tommy.

"That's a Jude song," says a voice, clearly Darius.

"I Don't Know If I Should Stay," identifies Tommy. "But a little more pure...earnest. Nice."

"What's your name?" questions Darius.

"She doesn't have to answer that, D," insists Tommy. "You're...you're through."

"Hey, man, if I'm spending money on this thing, and she's taking up space, I want to know who she is," orders Darius. "Get those lights working."

Uh-oh. Jude races off the stage, her footsteps making noise through the dark. She manages to go down the steps, hop on another table, a few girls crying out in pain as they feel someone pass them. Jude holds her breath.

"Whew," she says as the stage lights turn on again.

All the other contestants remain puzzled, talking amongst themselves. Spiederman, the sole guy, is sniffing Karma's hair.

"Ewww, perv!" blasts Karma, smacking his chest.

"You smell like bananas," sighs Speiderman.

"Gross," says Karma. "Whatever. That girl was not that good. I am totally going to work it out and show her that I'm the real deal."

Karma snaps her fingers in the other girls' direction.

"Mmmkay?" says Speiderman, doing the same, imitating her attitude.

The other girls, including Jude, laugh. Karma smacks him again.

"She's...she's gone!" groans Darius. "The best singer...and we don't know who she is."

"Well, her name is Anonymous," jokes Tommy. "No, relax. She'll show at the contest."

"How do you know, Quincy?"

"I...I just know."

Jude smiles. It was touching that Tommy would defend her alter ego, almost as good as when he had faith in her when they were recording. Anonymous would show. He could count on that.

"We're done for the day, ladies!" announces Darius.

The girls mutter their complaints as they follow Wally to the exit. Jude's kind of happy that she doesn't have to go anywhere. She's hoping to hear more of what Tommy thought of Anonymous. Too bad Darius is doing most of the talking.

"That girl was on fire," praises Darius. "I'd sign her in a heartbeat."

"Then we wouldn't have a contest," points out Tommy. "But...yeah, a definite frontrunner. It's almost like...nah."

"Almost like...?" encourages Darius.

"Chill, D...it's not important," says Tommy.

"Alright, I got to check on our third judge," says Darius. "You sure you don't want to say what you're thinking?"

Tommy looks around, turns his head from Jude, Sadie, and everyone else. He leads Darius to the office where they'd be doing most of their business. Jude pretends to go to the stage, is really trying to follow them. Darius slightly closes the door, a tiny sliver open, Jude pressing her ear against it.

"_The dopest sound I ever heard has thankfully appeared,_" sings Tommy.

"I came in here for a discussion, not a song," says Darius, grimacing. "Man!"

"D, _the purest, surest sound of all has gracefully passed my ear_," continues Tommy. "_The most exciting song I've heard was just sung so freely, and it's like the clearest pitch, this melodic tone was singing only to me. Like she was singing...to only me." _

Jude leans against the door, not sure she really heard what she heard. Tommy enjoyed her singing that much? He finally knew how she felt...or rather, how Anonymous felt. Ugh. He was falling for someone that didn't even exist. Still, those words held some weight. In fact, they make her pretty light-headed, and the only previous occasion where she felt that way was when Spierderman cut the cheese in a studio session. Jude stuffs her hands in her pockets as she heads down the row of offices. 

"_The softest words I'll ever know go racing through my brain_," sings Jude.

"What...are we singing in the hallways now?" questions Spiederman, carrying a box of doughnuts.

Jude shrugs, continues her stroll.

"_Those words, so sweet, might make me go insane,_" continues Jude. "_The most I should hope for at all is that Tommy and D seem to be pleased. But the best, the very best thing of all, is that I made Tommy weak in the knees. Yeah,I wasso good, I made Quincy weak in the knees." _

Jude claps happily, pumps her fists in the air. Her celebration is short, however, as a recognizable voice carries down the hall. She runs to another office, shuts the door, closes her eyes. 

"_The dopest sound I've ever heard..._," sings Tommy, loudly.

"_The softest words I'll ever know..._," sings Jude barely above a whisper._ "Go racing through my brain." _

"_The purest, surest sound I've ever heard has gracefully_..,"" compliments Tommy.

"_Passed your ear,_" whispers Jude. "_The most I should hope for at all..." _

"_Oh, yes, I was so pleased_," sings Tommy. "_But the best, the very best thing of all..." _

"_I think I made Quincy weak in the knees_," says Jude to herself.

"_It was like she was singing...oh, singing to only me,_" finishes Tommy. "Sweet."

Jude walks to the plush armchair in the office, does a couple swirls. She's more than earned them.

**Maneater is the property of Nelly Furtado.**

**The One I Gave My Heart To is the property of Aaliyah.**

**Souljah Boy is the property of Mo Dogs ft. Krazyie Bone.**

**I Don't Know What To Say belongs to Alexz Johnson and _Instant Star_.**


	5. Implausible

**V. Implausible**

(_Based on the song "Impossible", written by Rodgers and Hammerstein_)  
**Sensual Seduction is the property of Snoop Dogg.**

"You had to hear this girl's voice," says Tommy Quincy, angling his chopsticks before collecting some noodles with them.

Jude smirks after hearing yet another compliment paid to Anonymous, the faceless wonder that charmed G Major's Prince Charming. Or that was how Darius was wording it, anyway. Yes, after her audition, Darius started hinting to the _Toronto Star_, the _Toronto Mail_, and any paper that was semi-interested that they had found the frontrunner. To Jude's annoyance, they had no pictures of Anonymous so they drew composite sketches. In one, she's dark-haired, with a thin frame, except for what Speiderman liked to call "apple bottoms" in the back. Another had her looking totally grunge, in torn flannel with flyaway red hair. She'd given up on the red hair. People kept asking if she was having an identity crisis that year, a _My So-Called Life_ moment where the girl dyes her hair to have an awakening. Please. It's not like blondes and brunettes don't go through crises as well. She's allowed to find herself, ask life's big questions. Tommy does and he's not a red-head, teenage girl.

"I wonder why they call it soy sauce?" asks Tommy.

See? Unbelievably deep thoughts. What's deeper is that he always lets her have first choice of the fortune cookies. He even told her that the bigger cookies have the better fortunes. Right now, chilling with him in the studio, is even better. They were free from all the contest stress, stress that would be ending tomorrow night.

"You will receive your heart's desire if you practice patience," reads Jude, opening her cookie and reading it.

Heart's desire? Who wrote this?

"Heart's desire?" repeats Tommy. "Who wrote that? A Care Bear?"

"Probably," laughs Jude. "But I know what I want. Some respect."

That element of her life has been severely reduced over the past weeks. Her father wouldn't return her phone calls and she's figuring he's in a ditch somewhere. Sadie said he left a number on the fridge, but she used the paper to sweep up a dead bug. Jamie suggested they call their mom. Since they can't remember her name, that's really hard, like brain-hurting hard. So yeah, her parents are negligent or incredibly busy. Forget it. She has enough pre-adult problems to handle.

"Yeah?" says Tommy.

"Yeah!" insists Jude. "I want a Juno like you...someday."

"Mine's for show," counters Tommy. "You're going to get a Juno for music, your brilliant album."

Jude blushes. "What...what about Anonymous? You seem impressed by her."

"She can sing your songs all she wants, but she isn't you," assures Tommy. "You inspire people, Harrison. Embrace it."

Tommy said that? Yes, his beautiful lips moved. Jude bites her lip to keep from smiling. That comment is worth more than any Juno.

"Sadie, too," adds Tommy.

"Sadie what?" exclaims Jude.

"Chicken butt!" yells Wally as he sticks his head in from the hallway.

"Shut up, Wally," says Jude, then turning to Tommy. "What's this about Sadie again?"

"She didn't tell you? She did Waste My Time for her second audition," replies Tommy. "Guess she saw how well one of your songs worked for Anonymous."

Her own sister performed one of her songs without telling her? Also, it's the song Karma remixed before. It's like some sick partnership they have to bother her. This has to stop.

"Where are they?" moans Jude.

"I don't...," starts Tommy.

"In the lobby, rifling through your songbook," answers Wally, his head appearing once more.

Jude jumps at the strange reply, glares at Wally. She walks out of the studio, closely followed by Tommy. Light giggling and paper being torn greets her ears. Sure enough, there were Sadie and Karma holding sheet music and destroying some of them. Jude gasps, puts a hand over his heart. Tommy crosses his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" demands Jude.

"Found the perfect song to describe you," says Karma, happily. "Overrated."

"Whatever, Karma. Give me the sheet music," says Jude, rolling her eyes.

"These are copies!" defends Sadie. "Kwest made them for me."

Sadie stands, flicks her blonde locks over her shoulder. She stands next to Tommy, blocking him from Jude.

"My favorite is Time to Be Your 21, because it reminds us that real love is legal love," sighs Sadie. "Minors aren't all that, you know?"

Sadie winks, pats Tommy on the butt.

"Hey, I just bought these jeans!" exclaims Tommy. "Don't touch them."

"Okay, sexual harrassment is so much better, Sadie," returns Jude.

Tommy chuckles. "Good one, Jude."

"Quincy!" calls Darius from his office. "Get in here!"

"Oh, no," groans Tommy. "Darius is making me watch this horrible New Kids on the Block special. Apparently, they're out of retirement. Stinkin' boy band research."

"I love Jordan Knight," breathes Sadie.

"See ya later, ladies," says Tommy.

He ducks into Darius' office and shuts the door. Jude turns to see Sadie glaring at her with surprising coldness. Huh? She threw the first insult.

"Don't ever embarrass me in front of Tommy again!" whispers Sadie, poking Jude.

"She won't," waves off Karma. "Because if she even thinks of stepping into the contest hall, I'll remix another of her lame songs."

"No!" cries Jude. "My fans can't take that r&b torture."

"_Uh...uh...anyone but you_," sings Karma, grooving to an invisible beat. "_Yeah, uh...I won't share... no baby, I won't share my life with anyone but you. Do ya'll feel me? Do ya'll feel me? Uh, yeah, bump to this_!

Sadie pretends to be a DJ, scratches a record, with imaginary headphones in her hands.

"Sensational," says Jude sarcastically. "You two are the most original artists in existence. Get over yourselves. And Sadie, how'd you swing this? You can't sing."

"Kwest," whispers Sadie.

"He can do miracles in the studio, and she hid the tape recorder," informs Karma.

"You helped?" says Jude.

"Duh," replies Karma, shrugging. "What are sisters for, right?"

Karma hugs Sadie from the side, grimacing the whole time. Sadie manages a weak smile.

I can't believe this, thinks Jude. I have no loyal family members left. They're going to make a mockery of my songs if I go to the contest. She should've listened to Jamie. He's always pouring out the wisdom, always looking out for her, always mature.

"Don't make me flush that fish down the toilet!" shouts Jamie.

Patsy and Jamie go by her in a flash. She barely registers it's them, but recognizes Patsy holding a fishbowl. Leonard swims in a zig-zag pattern in the clear water.

"You haven't met him yet," teases Patsy.

"Fish are freaky," complains Jamie. "They don't make noise."

"Well, when we got freaky, you made noise," shares Patsy.

Jude buries her head into a couch pillow to keep from laughing or vomitting or maybe both. No action should eclipse talking, however.

"Anonymous is going to outdo you guys," promises Jude. "She's the real deal and she's already got people talking."

"What is she saying?" sighs Karma, dropping her arm from Sadie.

"I don't know," says Sadie. "Whenever Jude shares something useless, it's like the Charlie Brown teacher. Womp womp womp...is all I hear."

"Since you...," begins Jude.

"Womp womp womp," interrupts Sadie. "Karma, let's go ask Portia what Jude songs Tommy likes most."

"The ones he pretends to like? Okay!" agrees Karma.

They race to the dressing room. Jude shakes her head, drops to the couch in disbelief. She's alone. There's no one for her to confide in or turn to or sing to or anything. Ugh, being a young female musician is difficult. Look at Amy Winehouse...or Hannah Montana. Wait a minute. Scratch that last one. Her cellphone rings. Jude answers.

"Hello?" says Jude.

"Uh...hi," says a familar voice on the other end.

"Dad?" cries Jude. "Dad! I think it's you. Oh wow. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," says her father. "How's...um, Samantha?"

"Sadie," corrects Jude. "Good. Dad, where are you? We thought you were dead."

"Not yet, but I understand," says Mr. Harrison.

"So you're where exactly?"

"A city," replies Mr. Harrison. "The one with a Metro and tall buildings and uh, some statues."

"How exotic," breathes Jude. "Dad, I could really use your advice. There's a concert I think I should go to and..."

"Don't go," interrupts Mr. Harrison. "You'll get addicted to Ecstasy. That stuff'll mess you up. I should know."

"Um, sure," says Jude.

"Do what you always do, Jude. Sing," says Mr. Harrison.

"You're right. No one can take my songs away from me," asserts Jude. "Thanks, Dad. Anything else you want me to know? Any rules?"

"Um...buckle up?" says Mr. Harrison.

"Riiiiight," says Jude, raising an eyebrow. "Bye, Dad."

"See you...whenever," says Mr. Harrison before clicking off.

There's the sign she needed, the extra push. She will go to the concert and be Anonymous one more time. Karma and Sadie can threaten her all the want. Their competition would conquer them with class.

II.

Jude yawns, paces in the dark hallway of G Major. G Major at night is so strange. During the day, there are people streaming in and out of rooms, notes from songs filling the empty spaces, Darius yelling at everyone. It's peaceful now. She's glad for peace. After all the insults, the effort, and the waiting (oh, especially the waiting), the night of the contest has arrived. Last minute preparations occured around the studio today. The vein on Darius' forehead started throbbing. Tommy's forehead was perfect, of course. He didn't talk to her, though. He was caught up in interviews with different television stations. So many fans' bodies were pressed against the outside of the studio you'd figure he was performing instead of all the girls. Performing. Oh, boy. Well, she and Patsy had finally decided on a song, so that was the least of her worries. When she's onstage, she feels the most comfortable. What's unsettling her is that she isn't being comfortable being someone else, just like Tommy isn't comfortable being a prize. She repeats her father's mantra in her brain: Sing. Sing. Sing.

"_Sensual seduction_," sings a radio behind one door. "_Sensual seduction_."

"Ewww," mutters Jude.

Who is here late at night, bumping and grinding? Then, the voice becomes more recognizable as she stands behind the door. There's a dim light coming from underneath Darius' office. Hmm, she told Darius that she was staying late, and if anything went missing, she knows he'll go ballistic on her. Jude parts the door slightly, gasps.

Speiderman is in the middle of the room with candles glowing in different parts of it. A pizza is in the center, on a tray, with four rats chowing down. A more frightening sight is Wally filming his friend with a camera. Speiderman wears a Risky Business-style ensemble, a white dress shirt over some tighty whities. Jude makes a gagging sound. She knows her bandmates can get pretty out there, but this is just bizarre.

"Ah, nothing like a man at peace with with his rats," says Speiderman calmly to the camera. "Shalom. I am Speiderman, the Rat King, ruler of the Cheese Dynasty. You think it's easy to have vermin as minions? No, no. You think you know, but you have no idea."

"Man, you stole that from MTV," says Wally.

"Keep filming," pleads Speiderman. "If there are any single ladies out there, I enjoy music, long walks on the beach, and meat. Any kind of meat."

"I like meat too," speaks up Wally.

"The guy behind the camera isn't supposed to talk, man!" exclaims Speiderman.

"How about the girl in the doorway?" asks Jude, folding her arms.

"Ah!" screams Speiderman. "Um...Jude...we were filming...for school. Yeah, school."

"Sure," laughs Jude.

"It's for YouTube," explains Wally. "We're making new videos to boost our popularity. Jude, you can do one too."

"I think Jude's been exposed enough," teases Speiderman, pointing to his chest.

"Says the guy in Fruit of the Loom undies," returns Jude.

Speiderman frowns. The rats claw the pizza slices, squeaking. Gross. She better head out of here before she loses her lunch. Anyway, she has to be alone with Patsy in order to use the ankh.

Twirling the keys, Speiderman goes to fetch his pants. That's how they got in? Darius should really be more careful about who he trusts with things. Then again, he did trust Speiderman with the glass guitar pick. Eh.

"This is sanitary," muses another female voice.

Patsy chuckles and playfully punches Jude on the shoulder. Of course, she'd get a kick out of this. Patsy advised Jude not to let Speiderman buy those rats and here they are, walking around their boss' office, with a chance of them leaving their droppings on the carpet. She is so not cleaning them up. Why didn't she listen? Why didn't she think hey, yes, it is implausible that Speiderman would be responsible with them? Maybe it's because she used to date him. How long was their relationship? She remembers the jokes more than the number of days.

"Rats are clean creatures, thank you very much," defends Speiderman.

"That rat just pooped on the crust," points out Patsy.

"Donatello!" scorns Speiderman.

"Why are you feeding them Papa Johns?" questions Jude.

"Domino's!" cries Speiderman. "They eat what I eat. Besides, Splinter ate pizza with the Turtles all the time."

"Speid, you can't compare cartoon animals to real ones," sighs Jude. "They're make believe. This is...this is the real world."

Jude and Patsy trade nervous glances. It's trying to get that last part out. She can't honestly say that some strange things haven't been happening in the real world, and neither can Patsy. The ankh threw realism out of the window. It's almost a relief really. Yet, these rats are really pooping all over the place.

"Clean it up...please," begs Jude.

"Wait...what was...what was that look?" asks Speiderman.

"What look?" says Jude.

"You guys are...are planning something," guesses Speiderman. "I want in!"

"Cool!" exclaims Wally. "It is cool, isn't it?"

"No, you guys," says Jude. "Too complicated already. You should leave for the contest. Starts in ninety minutes."

"Ninety minutes!" cries Patsy. "Freakin' Jamie's watch has the wrong time."

"You took Jamie's watch?" groans Jude.

"He had it coming!" insists Patsy. "He threatened to make Leonard watch Finding Nemo. No fish of mine is watching that Disney mess."

Jude releases a deep breath, then turns to her bandmates.

"You swear not to tell anyone about what's going down tonight?" says Jude.

"We swear on our belief that Katie Holmes was abducted by Tom Cruise," says Speiderman, bowing.

"And that Tom Green is the best Canadian comedian, eh!" adds Wally.

"They're serious," assures Jude.

Patsy quickly removes the ankh from around her neck. It's so weird to see the ankh so normal and brown, as if it were retrieved from a gift shop. This will be giving her the gift of disguise, in order to do what Tommy thought she'd done already, inspire other girls to focus on music and not what they're wearing or who they're dating.

"If the boys are staying, they're getting jobs," says Patsy.

"Okay!" say the guys simultaneously.

"First, we need a dress," orders Patsy.

"Don't look at me!" cries Wally. "I don't cross dress."

"From Portia's dressing room?" says Patsy, flicking Wally's forehead.

"It's locked," moans Jude.

"Wait a tick!" exclaims Speiderman, grinning. "I know where to get one!"

When Speiderman disappears, the rest of them start packing up the camera equipment, and with hesitance, manage to get the rats into their cage. They sure were fiesty...must be the sausage.

"Aha!" says Speiderman.

"That dress is fugly!" demeans Wally and Jude would have to agree.

The dress is the same ugly grey frock with disgusting shoulder pads, tattered edges, and baggy fabric. She doesn't care if she's Anonymous. Wearing this would make people laugh, not listen, and Portia knew that too.

"Smasty...smelly and nasty," groans Patsy. "Eh, at least it's a dress."

Patsy places the ankh over Jude's head, indicating that she should chant. Chant what? She doesn't want to be seen in this dress. But isn't that what she's trying to show everyone else? It doesn't matter what you wear as long as you sing.

"Implausible," breathes Jude.

"_Implausible_," sings Patsy. "_For a sweet blonde musician to become a different sin_ger."

"I wouldn't say sweet...," begins Jude, demurely.

"_Okay_," sings Patsy. "_Implausible. For a hot young producer to ever lift a pretty finger_."

"Hey!" protests Jude.

"_And four turtle-named rats won't be wheels of a Porsche, yes_," continues Patsy. "_And we know this stuff only happens where the Force is."_

Wally and Speiderman pretend to battle with light sabers.

"_Oh, it's implausible_," sings Jude.

"_Implausible_," sings Patsy. "_But this contest doesn't have a lot of Judes. Who look inside to sing their awesome tunes. Or maybe that's how you want it to stay? And because they're saying, like, oh my gosh, you're cute, they'll get Tommy, and then we'll puke. Implausible? It happens in Canada everyday_."

"Implausible?" cries Jude.

"Implausible," guarantees Patsy. "Implausible?"

"Implausible," sighs Jude, clutching the dress.

"_Implausible_," they both sing.

"It happens in Canada everyday?" says Jude. "Is that true? I mean, rats turning into Porsche wheels? A fugly dress turning into a cool dress? I really want to make a statement."

"Then believe," encourages Wally, nodding.

"If you believe in fairies, clap your hands!" says Speiderman in a British accent, glancing into an invisble sky.

"Shut it!" orders Patsy. "Jude, stop being wimpy and use the ankh."

"A lot of funky stuff does happen at G Major," notes Jude.

"Uh...like what?" says Wally. "I haven't noticed..."

"_Implausible_," sings Jude.

"I didn't ask you to sing. I just asked...," starts Wally.

"_For many scandals to disappear without the right connections_," continues Jude. "_Implausible, for a single guy to eternally earn all female affections_."

"Eternally?" balks Speiderman.

"_But there's no other guys quite like Tommy Q_," sings Jude. "_And Darius finds a slick way to cover up any proof. In some alternative universe, we'd find a way...to not have drama whenever we can, and Tommy wouldn't care what age I am."_

"_Implausible_," sings Patsy.

"_Implausible...though it happens in Canada everyday_," finishes Jude.

Jude closes her eyes. Yes, implausible things have happened to her in the past. Most of her fanbase has stuck behind her after those blackmail pictures. Some of them applauded her honesty. She bets Janet Jackson would love that to be the case. That moment really hurt her career. There were so many others in that position too. Then, yes, Tommy has managed to make all these women fall for him, but yep, she knows that women don't usually get to work in the same building as their competition. Hey, whatever. This is her world and she likes it. It's time to accept the implausible as possible.

"_You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round, right round_," chants Jude.

"I'm scared," moans Wally, tugging Speiderman's arm.

With the final words, the ankh glows, awaiting Jude's request.

"Let me be Anonymous for the contest once more," says Jude. "Please grant me a disguise worthy of a true musician, transportation that is reliable and environment friendly, and be with me through the night so that I can showcase my talent and purpose."

There's no waiting this time as her entire body grows cold, like ice water racing through her veins, her skin feeling as though it's freezing. The dress in her hands dissolves in the air and she can hear a light snap. Man, she's hoping she's not being undressed in front of her male pals. They'd already seen enough of her assets in the tabloids. Luckily, the boys appear to be disappointed. Good. To Jude's amazement, soft, silver-colored material envelops her slim body. The result is a gorgeous V-neck, halter dress with rhinestones on the bodice, and a tulle skirt. She goes to peer at her new image in the glass of Darius' trophy case. Her hair is in an immaculate updo, with tendrils against her shining cheeks. Her lips are a subtle red, and she has on pearl earrings and a pearl necklace.

"This is tons better than anything Portia's made me wear," compliments Jude.

"You make me want to get married so I can have my own reality show," sighs Speiderman.

"Shut up, man!" groans Wally. "That's a stupid idea."

"No, it's not, and you wanna know why?" says Speiderman.

He plays the CD in the player again.

"_Jude, I got that...sensual seduction_," sings Speiderman, slipping an arm around Jude.

The arm is removed as all of them give her a look of disbelief. What? Did she have a giant zit or something? Ugh, not tonight of all nights.

"Your face...it's like shifting," stammers Wally.

Panicked, Jude stares in the case again. Yes, her eyes are the same, but her nose is smaller, her mouth is less full, and she has a totally different chin. It basically made it seem as if she'd had some work done. Even if she did, she'd be nowhere near as phony as Karma.

Jude brushes him off and stares at Patsy, tapping on the cage with rats. Speiderman makes a grab for the cage but is too late. Patsy holds the cage up appraisingly.

"We need to go outside," informs Patsy.

Jude, Wally, and a pouting Speiderman walk to the parking lot of G Major. Jude wonders what they're doing, then hums the tune they sang and remembers. That means there has to be a...

"Porsche!" cries Jude.

Indeed, a gleaming, silver 2008 Porsche sits in a space near Patsy's old car. How in the world did Patsy swing that? Oh, right, the implausible.

"You asked me what's the biggest I've asked for?" recalls Patsy, smiling at Jude. "Well, I upgraded my home. I mean, my car."

"Dude, I still only have a bike," whines Wally.

Patsy ignores him as she points out the four missing elements of the spotless vehicle. There aren't any wheels. Man, you'd think a car that existed due to magic would have the necessities.

"Oh, I was drunk while using the ankh," explains Patsy. "Asked for four heels."

Alright, now it makes sense.

"Why didn't you ask later?" says Speiderman.

"I needed some other poor sap...I mean, friend to do it," says Patsy. "You see, the condition is you can only use the ankh three times before midnight on the last day of that week."

"Charmed things come with conditions?" smirks Wally.

"My fists comes with conditions, alright? They sock puny guys!" returns Patsy.

Wally remains quiet as Patsy puts the cage on the pavement. The rats scurry from side to side as Jude waits anxiously for her other request to come through.

"These rats are slow," sighs Patsy.

"Rats are smart. Ever seen the Secret of NIMH?" provides Speiderman.

"Whatever," moans Patsy.

Thankfully, any more anti-rat chatter is halted by the cage bursting open. The rats flee and Jude begins to think this was a mistake. Then, she pays more attention to where the rats are heading, to the front and rear of the Porsche. They were placing themselves where the wheels would be. Four blinding lights shine in all their faces. Jude closes her eyes, opens them to find the wheels in their proper positions.

"Rat rims...I dig," praises Speiderman.

"This is...this is...," breathes Jude. "Wow! Thanks Pats!"

"Well, we can't use the ankh anymore, so try not to look busted by the end of the night," warns Patsy. "Oh, and the rats will be like that until midnight. And don't use up all my gas."

"What are we doing?" inquires Wally.

"Stay with Jude and make sure nobody gets in her way," answers Patsy. "I'd go but...well, I just don't want to."

"You've done enough," reassures Jude.

"I'll keep an eye on Karma!" volunteers Speiderman, gleefully.

Wally and Speiderman immediately hop into the front seat. Jude locks pinkies with Patsy. Smoothing her altered dress, she gets inside the car and sticks her head out of the window. She waves to Patsy as they drive away from G Major.

"_It's plausible_," sings Jude. "_For a sweet blonde musician to become a different singer_."

"Uh...Jude, we have a car CD player...," encourages Wally.

"_It's plausible_," continues Jude. "_For a hot young producer to lift his pretty finger_."

"Let her sing, man," whispers Speiderman. "She'll run out of lyrics eventually."

"_And four turtle-named rats will be wheels of a Porsche yes_," sings Jude. "_And we know this won't only happen where the Force is_."

"_The Force is_!" echoes Wally and Speiderman.

"_It's plausible_," sings Jude.

"Yo, it's plausible!" yells Speiderman.

"_For this contest isn't full of many Jud_es," she sings. "_Who look inside to sing their awesome tunes. And we all know that isn't how it should stay. So with Patsy I devised a plan, and am at the mercy of a driving Speiderman_."

"_And I'm taking you there without a license_," mumbles Speiderman.

"_It's plausible because these things happen in Canada_...," begins Jude.

"_O Canada_!" chimes in Wally.

"_In Canada_...," continues Jude.

"_La la la la_," sings Speiderman, swerving to miss an old man crossing the street.

"_In Canada everyday_," finishes Jude.

"Do you guys want to hear all the species of fungus on the way there?" asks Speiderman.

"Hmmm," says Wally, grimacing at Jude. "I kinda miss the singing."


	6. Ten Sessions Ago

**VI. Ten Sessions Ago**

(**based on the song Ten Minutes Ago, by Rodgers and Hammerstein**)  
**Author's Note: I plan on updating this throughout the month, and hopefully finishing in August. Just to keep you on the up and up. Also, to clarify, this story is before Jude turns 18 so she's still a minor. This is all set before Patsy's death. Thanks!  
Show Me Your Soul is the property of Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

Going over another bump, Jude's stomach churns. It has been churning all throughout the drive. Usually, she likes nerves. They were like gasoline to fuel her performances. It might be good practice since her third album would be released soon, but unlike Karma, she wasn't doing this for publicity. She's doing this for that young girl who plays from her heart, and still isn't heard because she's not the snazziest dresser or the most pretty. Although, she wishes this message was imparted on the two boys in the front seat.

"Got a sneak peek of what Karma's wearing...aw, man," says Speiderman, shivering excitedly.

"Let me guess...shows a lot of leg?" speaks up Jude.

Speiderman makes a sharp right, Jude flying forward. Thank goodness for seatbelts. This is an interesting magical car, thinks Jude. There's so many random items on the floor near her shining shoes. Jude picks up a naked doll with Xs marked across its forehead. Yeah, she doesn't want to know what Patsy was doing with that.

"Anyways, what happens if you win, Jude?" questions Wally. "You can't keep doing this charade forever."

Ugh, Wally is right, and she hates that she didn't consider that first. Of course, she'd love to go on a date with Tommy. She'd like to see if everything he hinted at was true-- pulling out chairs, holding open doors, complimenting her. Frequently, she imagined suggesting that they go to the mall and have a bite, or chill at the cafe down the street. They worked together so often that would've been more than possible. She had hoped that the result of the date would be not only the two of them having a second date, but also a first kiss. A first kiss, wonders Jude with a smile. And it wouldn't be like any of the kisses she's had, especially Speiderman, who had nacho breath once and burped afterwards.

"If I win, I'll disappear," answers Jude, shrugging. "Remember this contest is for new talent. I wouldn't take anyone's chance away from them."

"They'll go looking for you. You know how Darius is," insists Wally.

"He won't find me," asserts Jude, confidently.

"What, are you going to disappear like Mason?" questions Speiderman.

"Who's that?" says Wally.

"Word is he turned in his cowboy hat, dyed his hair black, and went emo," shares Speiderman.

"Really?" cries Jude.

"Darius couldn't find his country keister so he went AWOL and is under the name Manson," continues Speiderman.

"Aww, poor Mason," sighs Jude.

"Ha, you totally bought that!" laughs Speiderman. "Nah, he's working at a Cracker Barrel."

"Oooh, in the city?" exclaims Wally. "Let's stop and get some fried chicken and root beer floats."

"Um, no!" says Jude.

"Fine," mumbles Wally, folding his arms.

The Porsche starts to run more smoothly as they approach the concert hall. Jude remembers playing in malls, in small rooms and studios. Then, the stages grew in size, and she grew in size. People chanted her name at concerts. They snapped pictures of her with their cameras and cellphones. They asked the most intimate questions, like where she went shopping or what deoderant she used. Lady Speedstick, the peach scent, she provided. The girl said she used the same, then fainted. That was cute and creepy. Maybe she should've lied and said Secret.

She'll have tons of secrets after tonight. No one would know that Jude Harrison is actually Anonymous. Well, except Patsy, Speiderman, and Wally. No one would know she went to the concert. Well, except Patsy, Speiderman, and Wally. Alright. So maybe it's not so secretive after all.

The concert hall is huge. A large, black building with long, glass windows, and brown double doors, it was a good place to hold a singing competition. The acoustics were top-notch, they had the freedom of movement, and it could hold a ton of people. Speiderman successfully parks the Porsche in between a blue van and a red Miata.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy," says Speiderman, raising his fist in the air. "Who's the best chauffeur ever?"

"You are, man," says Wally, genuinely. "You are."

"I'll agree, as long as we get back to the studio before midnight," reminds Jude.

"So you're normal triflin' self won't return?" laughs Speiderman.

Jude unbuckles her seatbelt and pushes Speiderman's head. Not bothering to listen to Speiderman's moans, Jude exits the car. The three of them walk to the double doors. The real fanfare is going on inside, Jude hearing the heavy throbbing beats of speakers, raised conversations, and guitars being strummed. Jude hesitates before going inside.

"How do I look, guys?" asks Jude.

"Hot," says Wally, quickly.

"To quote a ubiquitous summer jam..._you're too beautiful, girl, that's why it'll never work_," replies Speiderman.

Her bandmate and former boyfriend could be sweet sometimes. Not as sweet as Tommy or Jamie, but sweet.

"Thanks," says Jude, blushing.

Wally opens the door for her, cheesing up a storm. Jude walks into the concert hall's lobby, a big area with blue carpeting, white walls, and reporters scurrying from one section of the room to the next. Jude can barely move since it's so congested. However, after the door slams after them, their eyes find her like a marksman finding a target. Low, pleased murmurs greet her and video cameras focus on her. Jude walks past a few of them, searching for the entrance to the main hall.

"Excuse me, miss!" calls out a reporter. "Can we get an interview?"

"I'm just here for the show," replies Jude.

Their requests for an interview failed to cease, however. They don't until a familiar guy parts the crowd, his gleaming dark head becoming more noticeable as he reaches Jude. Darius is in a nicely tailored black suit, diamond studs in his ears, a gold watch on his wrist, and a cross necklace near his chest. A few more trinkets and he would've resembled Mr. T or Jay-Z.

Oh no, thinks Jude. What if he recognizes her? Her face isn't that different, is it? There were some adjustments thanks to the ankh, but you could somewhat see her features if you were looking for them. Darius would call her out, and she'd never get to perform. Then, their hard work would be for nothing.

"Good evening," greets Darius.

"Uh...evening, sir," says Jude, cautiously.

Ugh, she doesn't call Darius sir. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Would you happen to have a quarter?" asks Darius.

Hmmm, nope. No money came with this magic.

"No," answers Jude. "Sorry."

"Man! My mom told me to call her if I ever saw an angel," says Darius, winking at her.

Gross! Her boss is trying to pick her up. Jude's tempted to vomit on his Sean John knock-off footwear. She doesn't, instead being grateful that he's failed to recognize her.

"How many women do you score with that line?" says Jude, smirking.

She passes him, Wally and Speiderman chuckling behind her.

"What?" calls Darius above the noise. "I got the hook-up! Holler if you feel me. Call me!"

"You should call him, Jude," whispers Wally.

"He can be your sugar daddy," laughs Speiderman.

Shaking every part of her body in disgust, Jude's relieved they've finally come across the entrance. They were three openings, covered by pinkish orange curtains. This is it. Behind these curtains is what it's all about. It's what she lives for, so shout it out! Ergh. Stinkin' Sum 41 lyrics. That's what you get for lending support to bands simply because they're fellow Canadians.

Jude briefly peeks through the curtain and releases a deep breath. They were sort of early. The music she heard playing is apparently from a band Darius hired. They aren't necessarily bad, but they yelled more than they sang. A long staircase with grey steps leads to the stage. Concert fans were scrambling to find seats that were adjoining the staircase. The floor near the stage is where the real pandemonium is, however. The scheduled performers were surrounding one stark figure. Jude takes in the glittery cocktail dresses, spangled tops and pants, and high heels or ballet flats. She isn't the only girl dressing to impress. Then, her sight goes to the single microscope on the stage. As her absent dad said, time to sing.

"Karma!" breathes Speiderman, putting his cheeks next to Jude's.

"They got popcorn here or something?" asks Wally, his cheek going against Jude's other one. "I'm hungry."

"Guys!" protests Jude in a whisper.

"What? I shaved," defends Wally, stroking his other cheek.

"I think she wants to make an entrance, dude," says Speiderman.

"Go in there alone?" cries Jude. "I don't..."

"That's how these things work, man," insists Speiderman. "The pretty girl goes down the stairs, and dudes are like oooh, I wants me some elegant boo-tay! And the girls are like, why didn't I wear that?"

"Mmmkay," agrees Wally.

Before Jude can stop them, they've left her and have located Karma and Sadie. Karma is clothed in a skin-tight, mauve top and black micromini skirt, her hair in a black side ponytail under a glittering, gold beret. The outfit looks very costly and urban. Sadie is the total opposite, clearly believing this is more of an awards show than a music contest. She wears a sparkly, ivory midriff top and tulle skirt, with cream-colored, tall stillettos. Both of their faces are so covered in make-up that she had to look twice to make sure they were her sister and label mate. Of course, they're next to the center figure who's getting the most attention.

Jude clicks her tongue. They were swarming Tommy like bees-- tugging on his arms, journalists pounding him with questions, screaming his name. The frown on his face shows he's uncomfortable. At least his suit looks comfortable. It's more casual than Darius'. He's wearing a light, black jacket over a designer black tee, dark slacks, and dressy black shoes. Jude grins. If he is a Prince Charming, he's the kind of Prince Charming that would rather hop on a motorcycle than into a carriage.

Enough lolly-gagging, she tells herself. She can't sing her song from out here. Jude parts the curtain and stands at the edge of the steps. The action makes a slight zipping noise. The small sound seems to garner the attention of every person in the hall. Within seconds, the only two sounds filling Jude's ears are the music from the band and her own heartbeat. Then, whispers abound, and it causes hundreds of heads to turn. Sadie's jaw drops and she pokes Karma, who throws Jude a stony glare. They're more flabbergasted than offended, thinks Jude with a sigh of relief. And Tommy? Tommy's eyes rise from a tape recorder being pushed into his face, his blue eyes travelling to...to her! Jude holds her hands to keep from shaking. She gives herself a couple moments to get used to this and starts down the steps. If she keeps her sight locked on Tommy's, she'll have the confidence to do anything. He always told her she could do anything.

Jude lets her body move to the soft rock song:

_In a world that can be so insane  
I don't think it's very strange  
For me to be in love with you  
I wanna know more  
Than your brain_

Tommy beams, blinking at her thin frame. She hopes there isn't a hair out of place or that her dress is covering her boobs. She didn't need any more revealing moments. Tommy still seems pleased so maybe she's alright.

_Into my life you were injected  
Not something that I expected  
Now I smile from your affection  
We have made a soul connection  
Just for whom does your bell toll  
Don't be cold show me your soul_

Jude reaches the middle of the steps. She's nearly blinded by the flash of a dozen cameras. Karma releases a disgusted little squeal, staring at Tommy staring at Jude. Sadie rolls her eyes. Hey, congratulates Jude. This is working better than I thought.

_Sentimental Gentlemen are not afraid to show you when  
I am you, you're my best friend  
Show me your soul_

_In a world that can be so insane  
I don't think it's very strange  
For me to be in love with you  
I wanna know more than your brain_

Finally, reaching the bottom of the stairs, she concentrates on Tommy, the annoying flashing cameras no longer bothering her. Tommy's perfect, white smile grows wider.

_Yes, I find you so appealing  
When you show me how you're feeling  
You, my friend, should not be kneeling  
Open up and start revealing  
Trust in me my heart is sole  
I need to see, show me your soul_

"Evening," greets Tommy.

"Hi," says Jude, offering a nervous grin.

"In the contest?" questions Tommy, hopefully.

"Yeah," replies Jude.

"Who are you?" speaks up a reporter.

"I guess they call me...Anonymous?" says Jude, casting a quick look in Tommy's direction.

A round of shocked gasps cross the concert hall as Jude does a scan of the crowd.

"Cool," says Tommy, nodding with satisfaction.

Jude spots Jamie and gives him a small wave. Oops, remembers Jude. Jamie, in a green T-shirt and black jeans, points to himself in disbelief. Then, he confidently corrects his posture. Hmm, well, if it made Jamie feel good about himself, okay.

"And...uh, you'll be seeing me later tonight then," provides Jude. "Umm...yeah."

There's only so much attention she wants in this false get-up, so she weaves for the nearest clearing. Heavy footsteps and the tapping of heels follow her. There are two sets of heavy feet, angrily stomping once they reach her. Karma whirls Jude around.

"So you're Anonymous, huh?" snaps Karma. "Figured you were a sa-diddy, rich, snobby princess."

"What's sa-diddy?" questions Sadie, twirling a piece of her hair.

"Pick one adjective so she won't get confused, sweetie," throws back Jude.

"Heh," says Karma. "Your sense of humor? Recalled based on badness."

"I'm not here to make trouble, alright?" says Jude. "I'm here to sing."

"No one's here to sing, Sarah Jessica Barker!" exclaims Karma.

"Good diss, Karma," praises Sadie.

"Thanks," says Karma with glee, then frowning at Jude. "We're here to date Tommy's fine self and get some camera time."

"Yay, screen time!" says Sadie, clapping her hands.

"This isn't an acting gig, babe," reminds Karma.

"Oh...oh yeah...right," whispers Sadie to herself.

"Well, some of us are about the music," insists Jude. "We don't go weak in the knees when boys toss a glance our way. Our thrill comes from letting others hear our songs."

That's when Jude realizes they've been joined by another person. She watches Tommy nod in agreement with her last statement. Jude's skin grows red.

"Look who's blushing now," points out Sadie with a smirk.

"Too bad those white pearls don't match your new complexion," says Karma.

Karma grabs for the string of pearls, making the necklace snap and the white orbs spill across the floor. Jude gasps as they scurry across the floor. Tommy races to retrieve a couple, but most have rolled under the seats of the audience members, making it virtually impossible to fetch them. Sadie and Karma laugh loudly.

"Bought from K-Mart?" says Sadie. "Cheap!"

"Now, Sade, we know diamonds are a girl's best friend," adds Karma. "Pearls? I guess not."

"Have fun going after them, Little Mermaid!" exclaims Sadie.

Her two tormentors laugh, leave, go to prep for their performances.

Why are they being so cruel? She's supposed to be someone they've never met. They treat strangers like this? Jude and Tommy bend to get the silver chain that held the pearls, bump heads.

"Owww," says Jude, laughing.

"Who knew trying to be a gentleman would hurt?" kids Tommy, rising to his feet with the chain.

"Thanks," says Jude, taking it.

"I like what you said," reassures Tommy. "Haven't heard any comment like that tonight."

"Well, it's from the heart," says Jude, shrugging.

"That's always helps," says Tommy.

What a thing to say. Jude's body temperature increases. Those pearls made her chest cold, anyway.

"Bare neck for me, I guess," jokes Jude.

"You don't need them," consoles Tommy. "Trust me."

Either her heart's fluttering or her dress is chafing. She can't tell which. Jude lowers her gaze.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're a Jude fan?" asks Tommy.

Wow. How is she going to answer a question like that?

"She's...she's good," stammers Jude.

"Yeah, she is," says Tommy, softly. "I...nah, it's nothing."

"What?" encourages Jude, her eyes meeting his.

"Even though I work with her, everyday, I like to think I'm her biggest fan," admits Tommy.

Her biggest fan? He actually said those words about her, to her? Well, technically it's not to her, since she's not Jude, figuratively. All the same, that's a loaded compliment.

"When did you become a fan?" asks Jude.

"Since the beginning," supplies Tommy. "Especially with this last album. Wait 'til you hear it."

She's already heard it. They were each hoping it'd be another hit for her. She didn't want her music career to fade into obscurity like Willa Ford or RuPaul. Strange choices there, but being around him is making her head go foggy.

"How is it...working with Jude, I mean?" stammers Jude.

Tommy smiles enthusiastically, glances down at his shoes. Aww, she was hoping he'd spill some more. It's not everyday Quincy is so open. She might as well leave him alone.

"_Ten sessions ago, I was with Jude_," sings Tommy, leaning into her.

Jude bites her lip in anticipation.

"_We were laying down tracks on a whim_," contines Tommy. "_She sang a capella, like a punk rock Cinderella, who always knows what key to sing in_."

She gently touches her neck, lowers her gaze, not daring to stare any longer.

"_Then ten seconds I ago, you meet me_," sings Tommy. "_And we click like I don't understand. These thoughts make me dizzy, but as D says, it's off the hizzy. Oh, I feel like that guy from Jem_."

"Jem?" blanks Jude.

"Main guy was torn between a real life love interest, and a musical mystery girl," informs Jamie, walking by them. "Quincy, five minutes 'til showtime."

Tommy nods. "_I feel like that guy from Jem_."

He stares at her with expectant eyes. She really should say something. It's hard to wrap her heard around this confession, and that Tommy watched an eighties' cartoon about female musicians. First, Tommy has feelings for who she is everyday. Let her take that in for a second...more than a second. Ten seconds.

"_Ten seconds ago, we connected_," sings Jude. "_I felt it on top of the stairs. While they tugged your arm, I wished you no harm. Must've reminded you of being in a boy band_."

Tommy chuckles.

"_Ten sessions ago, you were with Jude_," continues Jude. "_I'm certain she'd love what you said. Maybe when you get that soundboard pumping, her heart starts jumping. Even if she's too shy to say that_."

"_But I've found you, it's confusing_," laments Tommy. "_Do you believe in love at first glance_?"

"_Oh, Quincy, stop bemusing_," sings Jude. "_With Jude, don't miss your chance_!"

Taking a deep breath, Tommy scratches his head. This is the last thing she expected, and the last thing she'd put him through. Why didn't he tell her this before this concert? She now feels guilty too, guilty because she wants that date with him. She's got to go to stop this guilt. A win would put the spotlight on her. That isn't her goal.

"Excuse me," whispers Jude, trying to pass him.

"_Ten seconds ago, you said take a chance_," reminds Tommy. "_If that's so, why are you running from me_?"

"_You don't want this, from Anonymous_," protests Jude. "_Quincy, it's not meant to be_."

Tommy releases her.

"_At this concert, we have the same passion_," sings Jude. "_That music will win in the end. Just listen to my voice, and then make a choice. Either way, you won't see me again_."

A deep, longing stare is shared between them. It's enough for her to wish that she was one of those pearls, rolling into oblivion.

"_You won't ever see me again_!" finishes Jude.

She rushes past him, not allowing him to hold her that time. It's fruitless. She can't say that she's really Jude to him, ease his fears, share his feelings. She loved every session with him...the joking, the musical suggestions, the discussions that would go on for hours and hours. Has Tommy withheld how he feels because of her age, or because he's concerned that it would ruin their professional relationship? She's considered both of those reasons in the past. Being alone might clear her brain. Being alone might make this make sense.

"Interview?" begs a journalist in a green blazer.

"No!" yells Jude, fleeing from the madness.


	7. Fake Sisters' Whine

**VII. Fake Sisters' Whine  
**(_loosely based off Stepsister's Lament, the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein_)

_Liar, Liar_ and _I'm in Love With My Guitar_ are the property of Alexz Johnson and _**Instant Star**_.

The nearest washroom has no tissue paper. Jude's shoulders heave up and down as she places her palms against a table. Her tears collect on the top right. She can't believe what she told him, now that she's backstage.

Stagehands are moving microphones behind her, giving her attentive glances when they pass. The sound director is barking commands into his cell above the roar of the room. Contestants were mouthing lyrics and refreshing their make-up in compacts. There's no trace of Karma or Sadie so Jude's glad for at least one reason.

_ I'll never see you again_, she repeats over and over in her mind. Those were the words she said to Tommy. She had to mean them. If she didn't, she'd eventually be revealed, particularly since Jude wouldn't be anywhere to be found. Tommy would hate her for lying and for ruining another girl's chance. She'd hate herself if she took someone else's spot too. Why did she put herself in this confusing position?

"Stupid ankh," moans Jude, moving through the crowd.

Her feet carry her to the door of a broom closet. This is where she used the ankh the day she auditioned, when Tommy first heard Anonymous. That day was so amazing. Karma and Sadie got served. Man, she's really got to stop listening to Darius' lingo. In any case, it's nice to spy a place that brought back fond memories.

Good, it's open, thinks Jude, turning the knob while wiping her eyes.

"Hey!" cries a familiar voice. "This isn't..."

Jude's mouth drops as she takes in Jamie, wearing black boxer briefs.

"A Calvin Klein photo shoot," finishes Jamie, demurely.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" cries Jude.

Jamie glances from left to right, then makes a grab for his pants. This is just groovy. She's seen two of her ex-boyfriends in their underwear, and not Tommy. I mean...eh, Jude allows her brain to be dirty and disappointed for a second.

However, her stupid self has blurted out Jamie's name.

"How'd you know my name?" questions Jamie before putting on his dress slacks.

"Um...who doesn't know the best G Major employee in Toronto, Jamie Andrews?" replies Jude, smiling.

"Dude, have you been stalking me?" says Jamie, sheepishly. "If so, you're way too hot to be stalking..."

"No!" interrupts Jude. "Jamie, save that spiel for someone else. Your first teddy bear was named Muffin so I don't find you exactly Johnny Depp-worthy."

Shoot, thinks Jude. She hits her forehead hard.

"Ow!" cries Jude.

Jamie makes a few awestruck expressions, his eyes widening and his mouth moving. Okay, that was cute, like in a Jimmy Fallon way. Jamie fixes his tie with a look of pleasure.

"No way!" laughs Jamie, his eyes scanning her altered face. "What, did you go on Extreme Makeover or something?"

"Shush," replies Jude. "I didn't go on anything or have anything done. Man, I severely dislike Muffin now."

"You loved Muffin," reminds Jamie. "You'd be like _oooh, Jamie, can I hold Muffin_? When we were little."

"Fine," waves off Jude. "You can't tell a single soul."

"Who would I tell?" exclaims Jamie.

"Paegan," says Jude immediately.

"You guys really need to stop with that," mutters Jamie.

There isn't any time to make Jamie promise to keep her identity hidden as the first few bars of introductory music are being played. She'd just have to rely on his faithfulness to her.

"You won't spill, will you?" says Jude as they leave the closet. "This look is only for one night."

"And be part of another Jude conspiracy?" teases Jamie. "Don't worry. Your secret stays secret."

"Thank you!" says Jude, hugging him.

They part, advance to the backstage area. Jude finally spots Karma, making her ponytail lay flat against her right breast. Speiderman appears transfixed by the act. Well, he is doing his job of keeping his eye on her. Wally is nowhere near Sadie, though. He's flirting with a petite blonde in an orange micromini. He whispers in her ear, something that makes her gasp and walk off.

"I'm not a player!" he yells after her. "I just crush a lot."

"Why is everyone using Darius' wannabe slang?" moans Jude.

"He's always yelling at us," says Jamie. "It kind of sinks in after awhile. Even Maya calls her best friend shawty."

"Whatever," sighs Jude. "Let's go watch the show."

"Nah, I actually have to help run the show," reminds Jamie. "But if anything goes funky, you can always count on me...Anonymous."

Jamie reteats with a weak smile and goes over to a shouting Darius. Man, did that guy ever shut up? Jude smooths the front of her dress. She wouldn't be on for awhile and is thankful. Most of the time, she loves to perform. Tonight, standing in front of Tommy, draped in lies, she isn't exactly amped.

She's also not amped as she views the person coming towards her. Portia stands in front of her with a clipboard.

"Name?" says Portia, her gaze fixed to the list.

"Anonymous," answers Jude, grinning.

"What is that?" says Portia, staring at her. "Some kind of joke? Look, sweetie, there are a lot of girls here. Tell me your name and I'll move along."

"That's what it is," assures Jude. "I'm last."

Portia's dark, pretty eyes search her own. There's a trace of recognition that makes Jude's bones ache. Was Portia able to see through her? They were in close quarters most of the time, whenever Portia dressed her or when she used to confide in Portia.

"There's something interesting about you, Anonymous," starts Portia. "Oh, you're that mystery girl? What's your story?"

"Me?" says Jude. "I'm just your average teenage girl."

" Then why are you using a stage name?" demands Portia. "Hmmmm?"

"I let my music show who I am," replies Jude.

"Spare me," says Portia, laughing as she checks off Anonymous at the end of the page.

Walking to a group near Darius, Portia begins to fix Sadie's long silky tresses. Jude shrugs and peeps from behind a curtain. The crowd is already screaming. Darius appears pleased with the welcome he'll be getting. The other two judges were already seated. There is a woman with brown hair that has the most volume Jude has ever seen. She wears a silver, sequined jacket, hot pink blouse, and a black ballerina skirt. Her black sunglasses were covering most of her face, which is stern and almost appears apathetic at the same time.

"And now we're pleased to present...," says a loudspeaker, his voice echoing through the hall. "The G Major Singing For A Cause Competition!"

The title of the contest was an appeal by Darius to get more people to watch. Of course, the real beneficiaries of this gig are the girl receiving the date with Tommy, and him, the counter of the cash this event is making. Speaking of Darius, he's found her again. Jude scrunches her nose. He's flashing his phone number by using his fingers, winking in her direction. Portia slaps his hand down. Thank goodness. Portia's finally done something decent for her.

"Let's meet the man responsible for tonight...Darius Mills!" says the loudspeaker.

"What up! What up! What up!" greets Darius into the microphone as he steps onto the stage.

"Tommy!" screams a girl in the first row. "Aaaah!"

"Hold on, you freak...I mean, my friends," says Darius, then clearing his throat. "Welcome to the first G Major Singing For A Cause Competition. As you know, our former boy bander, Tommy Quincy..."

"Aaaah!" screams the same girl.

"Dang, girl, go take a cold shower or something," says Darius. "Anyways, Tommy Quincy is helping raise awareness for troubled ex-boy band members. Our sponsors have always raised over ten thousand dollars for this noble cause. An unnamed sponsor is willing to match the number of viewers we have in dollars, which we're incredibly excited about. The winner will have a once in a lifetime opportunity to be Tommy's escort at the Junos. Plus, she will be considered for a spot on our G Major label. That cool with ya'll?"

Thousands of screams enter Jude's ears. Wow. This is more ear-piercing than some of the experimental tunes Jamie used to have her listen to, and that's saying a lot.

"Yours truly is one of the judges," announces Darius. "Our second judge is Tommy Quincy himself. Our third is a renowned songwriter from her day, the oustanding artist of the nineteen eighties...please help me welcome...TiffanyDebbieJanet Abdul!"

Darius said the name so fast Jude barely caught it. Silence crosses the crowd. TiffanyDebbieJanet stands and raises her sunglasses.

"Woo!" yells Wally.

"Give it up, man," encourages Darius.

They do, even if she was popular before ninety-seven percent of them were born. Jude nods, claps politely. TiffanyDebbieJanet sits, smirking.

"Finally, a little tidbit that has not been shared by the press, because I just came up with it seconds ago...," shares Darius.

"We get to marry Tommy?" cries the exuberant girl.

"Man, get that girl out of my face," remarks Darius.

Two bodyguards with black T-shirts go to the girl, and take her to the back of the hall, murmurs following them.

"Oh, well, there's one in every bunch," says Darius. "The winner will be able to wear a diamond-studded guitar pick, not only to Junos, but tonight as well."

The audience oohs and aahs. Wally belches.

"Gas in the masses!" yells Speiderman.

Portia covers Speiderman's mouth as Darius goes on and on about the importance of the event. Jude tuned him out, instead choosing to focus on Karma. She can't believe Karma and Sadie are going to sing her songs. She slaved over them, had to fight to keep some of them, and her fans adored them. And here Karma is, able to showcase her own music, and she isn't. That really made her want to pull that side ponytail. Jude takes a deep breath.

"First up, rising talent Karma!" says Darius, followed by a decent round of applause.

Karma melodramatically counts to three, and parts the curtain. Her sparkly beret shimmers under the spotlights.

"This is a song that inspired me, from G Major's very own talented punk princess, Jude Harrison," says Karma in the fakest flattery she's ever composed.

"We love Jude!" yells a boy in cargo pants.

"Well, get ready to love me," says Karma, a brief flash of annoyance there until the music starts.

Karma bounces to the rhythm, Jude immediately knowing the song. It figures Karma would choose one of her faster tracks, but someone has made the music more poppy, adding breathy runs in the background. She better not turn this into a cheap Beyonce-lite imitation, thinks Jude. Jude's hand tightly wraps around the edge of the curtain. Karma sings:

_I've been trying too hard  
I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow_

Yeah, right, groans Jude inwardly. The only person chasing Karma is Speiderman, and she didn't want to be chased by him. Jamie throws Jude a "huh?" face and Jude chuckles.

_Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door_

Jude searches for Tommy. His whole face is flat. Good. He's not excited. Karma seemed to have the same inclination, throwing her beret at the judges' table. It soars right to Tommy, who catches it.

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar_

Darius smiles, whereas there's nothing to read on TiffanyDebbieJanet's face. The crowd is enjoying it, however, and that makes Jude's insides burn. They probably assumed she gave Karma the okay since they were both Instant Stars. Not. They were hers, strictly hers.

"_Yeah, uhhh, baby, baby...my guitar, baby...in love with you baby_," ad-libs Karma, rocking her butt.

Jude feels something rise in her throat, and it's not a song. The audience has a similar reaction, a few boos sounding through. Karma glances nervously around for a couple seconds, then shrugs and goes back to the original lyrics. She's apparently forgiven for the mess, the audience clapping louder.

"_I'm in love with Jude's guitar_," mocks Jude quietly as Karma finishes.

"So what did ya'll think?" asks Karma.

Darius had been telling the press that each contestant would receive constructive criticism from the judges to help them grow. Jude knows that's a sham. Darius just wanted more airtime and to force his opinions on everyone.

"That was dope, fly, kickin' high," remarks Darius.

"I know," says Karma, flashing her pearly whites.

"Lovely, dear, simply lovely," remarks TiffanyDebbieJanet. "Excellent performance. But next time, I wouldn't throw a piece of wardrobe out into the audience. My husband's eye was poked by a studded belt once."

"Quincy?" encourages Darius.

"You sing very well," comments Tommy. "However, there was no soul, no heart to that performance. If you're inspired by someone, you should at least find your own connection to the song. Do you even play the guitar?"

"I'll learn?" says Karma, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah," says Tommy in disbelief. "Not a good song choice for you."

The audience cheers Tommy's comments, Karma placing her hands on her hips. They apparently sided with him. Jude, blushing, agrees with him too, wishes she were on the panel to say so. That's the great thing about Tommy. He was totally honest about music.

"Whatever," says Karma. "I was tight! Ya'll don't respect my flavor. I'm the brand new flava in your ear!"

"You ain't street!" says a guy in a hoodie. "Stop trying to be hard."

"I am hard!" says Karma. "Don't you know I will cut you?"

She makes a slashing motion with her hand to her neck, as the audience's boos grow in volume. Tommy shakes his head and sighs.

"Karma for president!" yells Speiderman, coming through the curtain.

He's greeted by laughter and guys whooping their appreciation.

"Get off, you garage band geek!" cries Karma. "You're ruining my set!"

"I'll be your garage band king, baby baby!" says Speiderman, kissing her cheek.

Karma squeals as the crowd claps and chuckles. Tommy laughs too, trying to hide his mouth with the judges' comment sheet. Jude grins. Karma walks off the stage, huffing and bumping Speiderman as she passes.

"The future Mrs. Speiderman, everybody," announces Speiderman, taking a bow.

With more applause, Karma reappears in the backstage area.

"Portia"! she screams.

Portia heads to her and tries to soothe her in a corner. Meanwhile, Sadie appears completely content...and fuller? Jude doesn't know if her sister stuffed her bra or is wearing a push-up bra, but she's definitely more ample.

"I'm a future Academy Award winner...I'm a future Academy Award winner," mutters Sadie.

Yeah, apparently she still hasn't gotten the memo that this is a singing competition. Jude releases a weighty breath.

"Hi, Tommy!" sing-songs Sadie as she steps onto the stage. "I mean, hi everybody!"

"Good evening," says Darius.

"Um...hi, Tommy," says Sadie, staring at him.

"Hi," says Tommy, politely.

"Are you guys ready to see the hottest act on this stage tonight?" exclaims Sadie into her microphone.

"You're only second!" yells a girl in the hall's middle section.

"But I am the best dressed," asserts Sadie.

"Ready to sing?" asks Darius.

"Can I tell you about my dress first?" questions Sadie. "Oh, and when I go to the Junos, my style will be more red carpet-like. I'm thinking..."

"No, you're wasting time I don't have," says Darius.

"Gosh!" cries Sadie. "You're never mean to me when I'm at work. Oh...shoot!"

Her last comment is met by murmurs across the room. Ugh, Sade, groans Jude inwardly. The crowd, if they didn't turn on her for her bad voice, would definitely turn on her because of her connection to G Major.

"Sadie Harrison, if you don't get to singing...," begins Darius.

"Fine," huffs Sadie. "Play the track thing."

Sadie has elected for a slower song than Karma's, and Jude's entirely sure that's not a good idea. The butchering would be slow and painful, unless Kwest worked another miracle in the studio. Where is Kwest? Jude finds his absence incredibly shady.

"Okay, this song is dedicated to a guy that knows what he did, and it's my way of saying I forgive you," says Sadie, narrowing her eyes at Tommy. "I bet you miss this, don't you, babe?"

The music plays throughout the hall, and Jude roughly grabs the curtain with her small fingers. She composed this with Tommy in the most private of settings. They wrote it together when they were sharing intimate details. Sadie was very aware of it, too. Jude scowls.

_You said I...  
was your everything  
You said I...  
was the one  
You played me  
like a radio  
You used to love that I...  
had no shame  
Put my pain into words  
Hold my hand to the flame_

_An instant look of recognition_ crosses Tommy's face and he folds his arms. He seems just as offended, or maybe Jude is reading him wrong. She barely read him wrong, but who knows?

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath  
Liar liar  
Oh, liar liar_

Jude can't believe these words are flowing from her own sister's mouth. Actually, she can't believe she sounds as good as she does. Then, it's revealed when Sadie misses a "liar" and looks around in a panic.

"Lip synching," condemns Jude.

And she isn't the only one to have caught it. The audience goes into a frenzy. This is bad, thinks Jude. This is Ashlee Simpson on Saturday Night Live bad. Jude covers her eyes. She can't watch, as mad as she is at Sadie.

"Stop...stop the music!" commands Tommy. "Sadie, this is a singing contest. If you can't sing, at least have the courtesy to use your own voice."

The music stops, Jude hearing a faint "oops". That was a Kwest "oops." He must've provided the voice that wasn't Sadie's.

"Girl, you made yourself look tow up!" blasts Darius.

"I love your dress," adds TiffanyDebbieJanet, sweetly.

"Does it matter?" says Sadie, shrugging. "Nobody wants to see a beautiful, articulate woman do well in today's modern society. Yeah, I wrote about that in my psychology paper!"

"Well, write this," says Darius. "You're disqualified. For cheating."

"Cheating, huh?" returns Sadie. "I'll guess I'll ask your nephew Shay about that."

"Nice," compliments Jude, even though she hates doing so.

That said, she's very surprised Sadie would stoop that low. Their father cheated and tore their family apart. Is she that obsessed with Tommy? Why won't she give Kwest the time of day?

Before she can question it anymore, Sadie is backstage. She's crying and Jude would love to comfort her. It was sisterly instinct despite Sadie being in the wrong and singing one of her most precious songs. But no, she's Anonymous, even to her sister.

"Why doesn't Tommy love me anymore?" moans Sadie. "I'm prettier than last year, right?"

"Shhh," calms Portia. "We all know Quincy's got a thing for that Anonymous girl."

"Who is she to randomly show up and sing good?" laments Karma. "Portia, you said Tommy would love these two songs."

"He will," assures Portia, leading them to a vacant spot near the door.

Jude silently moves to them, placing herself behind a tall roadie. He smells like sweat and Doritos, but Jude would deal with it.

"Karma, you're still in this thing until the judges decide who will win," reminds Portia. "And Sadie, I've already made your Juno dress so we're getting you back in, using by any means necessary."

"That sounds familiar," says Sadie, sniffling. "By any means necessary. Who said it?"

"I'm not sure, but I heard it on an ep of _A Different World_," replies Portia.

"After _Fresh Prince_?" cries Karma happily.

"You know!" says Portia, the three of them laughing.

The roadie moves, Jude trying to follow him. It's useless as she involuntarily joins their small circle. Jude provides a soft chuckle.

"I love _Fresh Prince_," says Jude, nervously. "Carlton…awesome."

"No one asked you!" cries Portia. "This is an A and B conversation so…."

"Yeah, yeah," says Jude. "So C your way out of it. That saying isn't old at all."

Sadie laughs, then looks guilty for it. Well, at least her sister found it funny. Karma shoves Sadie gently and shakes her head at her. They go back into their huddle. Thankfully the roadie returns so Jude can resume listening.

"What does he see in her anyway?" whispers Sadie. "She barely has boobs."

Okay, the Sadie hate is quickly returning, Jude frowning.

"Darius was flirting with her, too," shares Portia. "I bet she's all loose."

"I could tell that innocent, genuine act was a real fake," agrees Karma. "Nobody's here to be earnest and share their talent. We all want a piece of the Quincy."

"Seriously," says Sadie.

"So….," starts Portia.

"_So why on earth would Tommy want a girl like her, a chick flat like a pancake_….," sings Sadie.

"_Why can't Tommy want me, and not her, and realize his big mistake_?" continues Karma.

They walk off with Portia, Jude ducking in between two other roadies as they move wires. She nearly trips on the wire, but maintains her balance.

"_Her voice is perfect without any struggle, with blonde curls near her chin_…," describes Sadie.

"_Maybe we should get a muzzle, lock that attention whore's song right in_," suggests Karma, shrugging at Portia.

Jude balls her fists, tempted to throw down with any of the three of them. Eh, she'd take Karma. She was the smallest.

"_Oh, so when will Tommy crave me, not her, cause she's really not that pretty_," sings Sadie.

"_Yes, there's something truly weird about her, that perhaps gets Tommy's pity_," sings Karma.

Pity? No chance of that. Tommy liked her singing. There isn't any other reason. Is there? Jude listens closely.

"_She supposedly lives in a dump, with her close friends being four rats_," sings Sadie, giggling.

"_I heard her family's in the Mob, and that's why her identity's under wraps_," shares Portia.

"_That's what I heard from Wally, but he's known to embellish every now and then_," sings Karma.

Wally invented a story for her? Jude grimaces. What the boy really needs to do is invent some new pick-up lines.

"_Well, whatever this slut's story is, it's getting Tommy to give in_," complains Portia. "_Ugh, why does Tommy have that big huge heart_…"

"_And that desire to hear that girl's wonderful voice_," sings Sadie.

"_Why can't he let his hormones run wild instead, and let his sex drive make the choice_?" sings Karma.

"_Let his sex drive make the choice_!" joins in Sadie.

"_Let his sex drive make the choice_!" sing the three of them, then harrumphing.

Whoa, thinks Jude inwardly. When did those three learn to harmonize, especially with Sadie in the mix? Jamie comes to stand by her side.

"Someone needs to tell them they're not the Dixie Chicks," says Jamie. "Have you been noticing that people are singing what they're thinking? It's….strange."

"Jamie, just don't ask any questions," says Jude, patting his shoulder gently.

Jamie throws up his arms and returns to the other side of the room. Needless to say, it's the least offensive question that had been asked in the last five minutes. They basically branded her an ugly slut with Mob connections. Forget that.

She'd show them that to her, they're not in an amateur competition, that her songs were her turf. There's a reason why Tommy thinks Anonymous is the frontrunner. They will hear it before the night is over.

"You'll be ready to go, soon, Anonymous!" shouts Jamie with a sly grin.

"I am so ready to sing," says Jude, grinning widely. "So ready."


	8. Do I Love You Because You're Lyrical?

**VIII. Do I Love You Because You're Lyrical?**

(_loosely based off Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful? by Rodgers and Hammerstein_)  
**When the Lights Go Out is the property of 5ive.  
Girl on TV is the property of LFO.  
I Do (Cherish You) is the property of 98 Degrees.  
Don't Pull Off My Wings is the property of Alexz Johnson.**

She feels their stoic glares behind her straight back. Maybe they were trying to psych her out before showtime. Good thing Jude Harrison rarely gets psyched out. Then again, she isn't Jude Harrison, is she? She has a foreign face, a whole lot of nerves, and a chance to show Canada that true music, the best music, comes from the heart.

One of them actually has the guts to approach her. Portia clears her throat.

"Ever performed live before?" asks Portia with a smirk.

"Yeah, a few times," provides Jude, meeting her gaze.

"There's hundreds of people in the hall, not to mention the thousands at home watching on TV," says Portia. "You can't afford to slip up."

Let her try and intimidate me, thinks Jude. She's just adding fuel to a passionate flame already burning in her chest.

"I can handle it," returns Jude. "Trust me."

"Well, I'll be watching you too...Anonymous," says Portia slyly, scanning her entire body.

Jude shivers, moves further from her. She's beginning to think Portia is cathing on, but how could that be? The only people who know are Patsy, Jamie, Wally...and Speiderman. Jude catches Speiderman getting a massage from Karma, his expression perfect bliss.

"Anonymous, you're on in five!" yells Jamie.

Jamie is smirking so badly that it's obvious he's holding some secret information. He better stop cheesin' or else Portia will start asking him questions.

"Break a neck, Anonymous!" calls over Karma.

"It's break a leg," corrects Jude.

"I know what I said," says Karma.

She and Sadie giggle, Jude positioning herself in front of the curtain, ready to be announced. The announcement doesn't come. Instead, there's a loud blast, shrill for a few seconds, and then dead quiet.

"The sound's blown!" yells a roadie.

"Oh, naw!" moans Darius. "I paid top-notch dough for that system. We've only got one performer left. Anonymous."

Rumbles of disappointment fill the hall.

"Maybe it's a bad omen," whispers Portia, smiling at Jude.

Jude can feel trickles of sweat slide down her forehead, her earrings glistening in the muted backstage light. The tips of her fingers are throbbing, her head slightly dizzy. This reaction isn't the work of the ankh, she can tell. This is her...freaking out.

"Not now," laments Jude to herself. "I'm so close."

"Loony tune!" condemns Portia, nodding to Jude.

The girls laugh.

"Okay, note to self," says Jude. "Internal monologues are only good when they're in your head. Preferably during the beginning of all the drama."

"Use a blog, man!" offers Speiderman.

"Livejournal," adds Wally. "I can send you some memes."

Forget them. She has to do something about her song. If she sings _I Don't Know If I Should Stay_ a capella, chances are it won't have the same impact. All the other contestants had great music with wonderful hooks and catchy rhythms, even if it was just them and their guitars.

"Have we got things situated yet?" shouts Darius.

"In a minute!" provides the roadie.

Jude gently parts the curtain an inch. She stares at Tommy, seated at the judges' table, looking hopeful. He'd been anticipating this performance, anticipating her. She can't let him down, hates when she does.

"Speiderman! Wally!" shouts Jude. "Can you give me a hand?"

Hating to leave Karma's magical fingers, Speiderman sighs and walks to her. Wally appears with a carton of shrimp fried rice.

"Where'd you...," starts Jude.

"Store around the corner," explains Wally.

"What happened to you looking out for me?" asks Jude.

"That got old...fast," answers Wally. "It's not like you're paying us. _Hint hint_."

"Look, go get your bass before I tell Darius you used one of his gold records as a discus," says Jude.

"Ooooh, feisty," admires Wally, setting his food on his amp.

"And you...well, I did pay for your rats," says Jude.

"Heh," brags Speiderman to Wally. "I got off easy."

"That's foul, man," mutters Wally.

Luckily for her, they retrieve their instruments. She's not so sure this plan will work. What she is sure about is that she wants Wally to stop staring at her butt.

Jude punches him lightly.

"You shouldn't have threatened me, babe," says Wally. "It turns me on so."

"Dude, I was going to hook you up with Sadie!" says Speiderman.

"For real!" cries Wally. "Dude, an older woman! Never mind, Jude."

"Whatever. Jude's gonna look the same tomorrow, man," reminds Speiderman.

"Like I'm going to date all my bandmates," returns Jude in a heated whisper.

"Yeah, dude," says Speiderman, beaming. "I'm special."

Jamie is throwing up his arms in frustration, paying no attention to their conversation as he gets a shrug from the roadie. Poor Jamie, thinks Jude. He needs a girlfriend. She wonders what Patsy's doing. Probably watching _Sweeney Todd_ at the Harrison home. There was a spare key, her mother's key, under the side door mat. Well, it's not like her mom, whatever her name is, is going to use it. Where'd she go again? Eh, no time to keep tabs on her parents.

"Guys, follow my lead," says Jude.

"Go on the stage," orders Jamie, gently. "I'll figure..."

"We've got it covered," assures Jude.

Jamie releases a sigh of relief. This would be one less problem for him and Paegan to talk about.

Jude steps onto the stage, intense bright light shining into her eyes. A loud round of cheering greets her as she shades her gaze with her hand. There were hundreds of people, which seemed like millions from the stage. Some were taping the event with their cellphones. Others were clapping already, awaiting the start of her song. What song? Well, it's the best song she can sing on this occasion.

Positioning herself behind the gleaming microphone, Jude stares directly at Tommy. He arches his shoulders, a wide smile slowly spreading across his lips. His eyes are searching. Maybe he's thinking about the message she wanted to share, or, as she secretly hopes, he's thinking about how good her voice is and how good she looks tonight. She can't focus with this bundle of emotions, so she turns and mouths the name of the song. The two seem to understand. They'd practiced this a couple of times.

The first riffs are played, the rhythm slow and steady like a rock lullaby. With silver and white lights illuminating her hair, her shimmering dress, Jude sings:

_You know I'm fragile  
Yeah, you are too  
You try to hide it  
I see through you_

Tommy sits up in his seat, leaning forward in concentration. His brow furrows. It takes her a moment to not meet his stare. The gesture reminds her of their many sessions together when he listened intently to her latest track or shared his musical suggestions with her. He's listening now. A growing smile appears on her face as she smiles:

_You want some insurance baby  
But I think you know  
That doesn't come with me  
Baby, let go_

She glances at the crowd for reassurance, happy to find it. They were swaying to the music, lighters and glowsticks moving in a wave of neon and tiny flames. She recalls Tommy lifting a lighter as she sang "White Lines" from her tour bus, Tommy teasing her by not letting her have the CD after they finished her second album, and Tommy sitting by her on the school bus, convincing her to inspire the music class students. He is always there to see her best and make sure she does her best.

_Don't pull off my wings  
I wanna fly away to better things  
I want you there too  
So find where your heart sings  
And we'll be free together  
Feeling everything  
Don't pull off my wings_

Presently, in the spotlight, she has to deal with the shackles of this false identity. One of the things Tommy admired about her was that she fought toooth and nail to remain true to herself. Only her voice can be true now.

_Don't pull away  
Don't hold back  
Baby, pain is what happens when you resist love  
Trust that with grace, we'll embrace, all that's coming  
And let it keep lifting us up_

_I wanna fly  
Fly away together  
Soaring through life  
So don't be afraid  
Cause I'll be with you baby  
All of the way_

Tommy shakes his head, grinning with awe. She takes the microphone from the stand, goes to the edge of the crowd and thrusts her hands in their direction as she hits the high note. Jude raises her fist in triumph. They scream in delight and hold their hands out to her.

_Don't pull off my wings  
I wanna fly away to better things  
I want you there too  
So find where your heart sings  
And we'll be free together_

_Feeling everything  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Don't pull off my wings  
Na na na na, na na na na_

Despite the mystery, she still feels very much like Jude. The rush flows through her veins, through her bones. Her heart is tingling with each strum of the guitar, each lyric she sings. It's something that won't ever disappear. It is her. She finishes:

_Feeling everything  
Don't pull off my wings_

Jude bows demurely to the thunderous applause. Tommy gets to his feet, clapping with a proud expression on his face. Darius and TiffanyDebbieJanet rise as well. Jude fans herself a little as she takes in the appreciation. Wow. Anonymous had made quite the debut. No wardrobe malfunctions or paint from anti-fur folks, either. Nice.

"Thank you," says Jude into the microphone.

They take their seats, excited murmurs flowing throughout the room.

"I thought that was hot, and I think you're a hottie," says Darius.

TiffanyDebbieJanet gives him a curious stare.

"I mean, yeah, girl, you did your thing!" says Darius.

"You remind me of a young Melissa Ethridge," praises TiffanyDebbieJanet. "Or Stevie Nicks. I don't know. Some blonde that's an amazing musician."

"Hilary Duff?" asks Speiderman.

"Oh my gosh!" cries a girl in the front row. "That reminds me...I'm missing the Jonas Brothers on the Disney Channel!"

"Ahhhh!" squeal a few of her friends.

"Shoot me," mumbles Speiderman.

"Quincy, your turn," says Darius.

Tommy puts his hands against each other, puts them against his nose briefly. He releases a slow, weighty sigh. It's not what Jude's expecting, even though she did tell him not to pick her. Will he, anyway? Is he craving the date and the time together as much as she is?

He lowers his hands.

"They saved the best for last."

Beaming, Jude barely registers Tommy's words as the audience screams their agreement.

"You have the soul, heart, and brain of a true musician," continues Tommy. "You pour your emotions out onto the stage. You are very, very special."

Jude hangs her head. Her cheeks are so warm, though not as warm as Tommy's gaze.

"Great," says Jude.

"I have you...listed as Anonymous?" says TiffanyDebbieJanet. "What's your real name, dear?"

Hundreds of people lean in their chairs to hear it. Uh-oh. Jude swallows a lump in her throat. That was the plan, wasn't it? She'd reveal herself after she performed.

"What's more important is the music," insists Jude, nervously. "Like...without lyrics or melodies, we'd have no way to express ourselves. Well, except for talking. But who would want to listen to a CD of people talking? Well, I guess audiobook buyers. That always struck me as weird. I mean, when I want to read, I just sit on the sofa and comb through it if I have the time. Like I tried to get through _Twilight_ last month, and then I was wondering if anyone read it. Then, my friend's all, well, why don't you get the audiobook? Then, I said, well, then I'd be tempted to stick in a CD and be inspired to write a song, instead, you know? Then, he said, well, why don't you listen to them in the car so you'll be driving and not writing and then..."

Darius and TiffanyDebbieJanet stare at her in shock, the audience doing likewise.

"Uhhh...yeah," says Jude.

"I totally get it," says Tommy.

"Cool," says Jude. "So...okay, thanks, bye."

Jude practically runs from the stage. Boy, all that stuff just tumbled from her mouth. She should've thrown the deuces and been like _peace_, to quote a Darius saying.

"The judges will now meet for ten minutes to decide on a winner," says an announcer, Jude identifying it as Kwest.

She hugs herself. These would be the longest ten minutes of her life. Please don't pick me, she begs inwardly. There'd be more guilt, more verbal diarrhea, more drama she doesn't need. Her internal monologue, which remained internal thankfully, is interrupted by someone viciously turning her around.

"What are you trying to prove?" demands Portia.

"Get off me!" snaps Jude.

"What song was that?" asks Karma.

"A song I wrote," answers Jude. "That's what some musicians do, Karma. They write original songs, and don't steal from other artists, especially when the song they stole doesn't fit them at all."

"Don't penalize me because Jude Harrison has an unhealthy obsession with a chunk of wood with strings!" cries Karma.

Jude puts a hand over her heart. That's the way she described a guitar? Phony hip-hop poseur. No, she's bigger than that. Well, except, in the chest area.

"Tommy said she was the best, too!" exclaims Sadie. "If I sang with my real voice, he would've thought I was the best."

"Then why didn't you?" asks Jude.

"What...I...shut up, alright!" cries Sadie. "Lip synching takes effort too. I had to pay a lot for my Chanel 5 lipstick."

"And I had to search through dozens of catalogues to find it!" adds Portia.

"My throat hurts, too," says Sadie, pathetically.

"Whatever," says Jude. "I doubt I'll win. There were some decent acts tonight and it's stiff competition."

"I swear if you win with your nameless, stank, Cinderella wannabe self, after all the money we spent and the ripping off we had to do, you'll be sorry," says Portia, crossing her arms.

"Yeah? How?" laughs Jude.

"I know some thugs," offers Karma, raising her hand.

Sadie digs through her purse. "I have a nail file. Oh, no, wait. It's a tweezer."

"You guys aren't worth another word," brushes off Jude.

The delight she gets from departing their circle of torment is almost as wonderful as the joy she feels from a job well done.

II.

"This is the longest ten minutes in the world!" exclaims a mature man of about forty.

Jude separated from Portia, Sadie, and Karma, and found herself smack in the middle of four groups with jackets of different colors: ten wore red; ten wore green; ten wore light blue; ten wore black. They were forty years old or younger, the youngest maybe around twenty-seven. Some of their faces weren't shaved. The other, clean-cut guys had dreamy smiles and chiseled cheekbones. The more Jude stares at them, the more apparent it is, and she raises her eyebrows.

"_Ooooh, I do...cherish you_," sings the leader of the blue group. "_For the rest of my life, you won't have to think twice_..."

"_Never know what she means to me, I think I fell for the girl on TV_," sings the leader of the red group.

"_Baby, when the lights go out_," sings the leader of the black group. "_Every single word cannot express, the love and tenderness_..."

Yes. She's been bombared by boy bands longing for the days of old. The red group shuffles in perfect synchronization, then does some booty popping that scares her. Jude tries to glide by them. She's caught by a cute brunette guy in a blue jacket.

"Join the reunion, babe?" propositions the guy.

"I'm more of a Nirvana girl," says Jude, apologetically.

"That's because you haven't heard our creamy voices. Heh," says the guy, putting an arm around her.

Why did she choose to stand here? Tommy may be good with these at-risk boy bands, but her?

"Who hasn't called their wives yet?" yells the leader of the black group.

About ten of the men raise their hands.

"It's good to get a reality check," he continues. "Remember. If the audience is full of hate, you should call home to get love from your mate."

"Love the sugary lyrics, love yourself," offers the red group leader.

"That's right, Hans," says the leader of the black group. "Who left this issue of _Seventeen_ at the center?"

"Does it have Carmen Electra on the cover?" yells a guy.

"No, Lauren Conrad," he replies. "Oh, and remember. If you're not in anymore magazines, that's no reason to raise a scene."

"Yeah!" yell several of the men.

"I'm young...at heart," whispers the guy holding Jude.

Jude pretends to cough viciously, hoping to get some help.

"Hey," interrupts a sweet, familiar voice. "Save that for your more mature groupies."

The guy lets Jude go, cursing under his breath. Jude gives Tommy a thankful smile. Then, she's wondering why he's back there and not at the judges' table.

"Aren't you supposed to be judging?" questions Jude.

"I had to fetch...this," explains Tommy, retrieving a velvet box. "Darius left it with a security guard."

He opens the box. The diamond-studded pick is more beautiful than when she first viewed it. It also seems closer since she sang brilliantly. No, no thoughts like that.

"Who's the lucky lady?" whispers Jude.

"You," says Tommy, simply and softly. "If I have anything to say about it. Anonymous, if I put you off by...by being too forward, I'm sorry. You should win. Don't be afraid of your talent."

What? She's going to win? This can't be the decision. Given the judges' comments, sure, she understood from a logical angle. Still, this can't be it.

"Darius will announce it in a few minutes, and we can walk out there together," says Tommy. "I get that you're shy. That's fine. I'm a private guy."

Oh, she's more than private, she wants to say.

"I'll make sure the press isn't along for too much of our date," says Tommy. "We'll give them a quick photo op, go to the awards, and then talk or whatever."

"Tommy," breathes Jude. "I..."

Rather than fess up, she races to the supply closet. This is where she used the ankh with Patsy for the first time. Everything seemed so out of the question then. Right at this moment, everything is up for grabs.

Another pair of feet join hers. Shaking, Jude turns to Tommy.

"When you sing, I can't think," confesses Tommy.

Jude covers her mouth.

"It sounds familiar, yet so...so refreshing. Just imagine the music we could make with one another," whispers Tommy, tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear.

She doesn't have to imagine. They've made music together for years. His writing and producing fueled her to grow. They weathered the changes, took the chances, saw the rewards of their partnership.

"You have no idea who you're talking to," says Jude, her eyes tearing up.

"Then, let me know her," sighs Tommy, holding her shoulders. "We'll start with this date."

Jude sobs quietly.

"When this thing started, I had no expectations," says Tommy. "It was a gift for charity. Then, I...get this gift. I'm able to hear your voice."

Those words were so beautiful. She's about to slip through his firm fingers. Why is he doing this to her? Jude puts her hands against his chest.

"And what a voice it is," compliments Tommy. "That...that song?"

"I wrote it the other day. Speiderman...and Wally learned it," says Jude, then covering. "They...uh, were trying to hit on me and I asked them as a favor."

"Anonymous, I'm the one who you'd be doing a favor," insists Tommy. "Come with me to the Junos."

No, don't say Anonymous, she wants to shout. Ask Jude. Ask the real me. He can't, because he's unaware and infatuated and whatever else. She wipes her hot tears as they trickle down her nose and mouth.

"You don't know who you want," sobs Jude. "Do you?"

Tommy glances at the ceiling, bites his lip, then leads her an inch away from the boy banders practicing their harmonies. They'd be doing a performance after the winner is named.

"_Do I love you because you're lyrical, or are you lyrical because I love you_?" sings Tommy. "_What if it was just you and I and we were in a booth, you wearing Converse tennis shoes, as we listen to iTunes_?"

Jude allows her teeth to show. She's getting a private Quincy performance. Cool. The faint vision of what he says fills her head. It would be intimate and comfortable and amazing.

"_Do I want you because you're musical, or are you musical because I want you_?" continues Tommy. "_Will this singing contest make us into something more? Or will your fear keep you from being signed with G Major?_"

He makes it all seem so easy. She is signed with G Major. Once the ankh wore off, she'd be in hot water. Although, when she looks into his pleading eyes, she can't help but respond. And, yeah, of course, it has to be in song. Hey, he started it.

"_Would you produce music with me most every night, until we get it right, so tight Darius would groove_?" sings Jude.

Tommy laughs.

"_Do I want you because you're talented, or are you talented because I want you_?" continues Jude.

"_Would the album we make rise to the top of the music scene_?" sing Tommy and Jude in unison. "_Yes, we'd sell the most albums to come from a Canadian since Celine_."

Jude and Tommy chuckle. Then, her face falls.

"Your...your album with...with Jude," she says.

Instead of Tommy arguing any further, for her to accept the first place win, he's quiet. He's not speaking anymore? After those wonderful words? Ugh, Quincy sure knows when to clam up.

"Jude," whispers Tommy, no longer staring at her.

What does that mean? He has to give her something else.

"I...I can't do this," stammers Jude. "Tommy..."

Her words fade as she tries to pass him.

"Don't go," says Tommy.

"You either have to tell Jude how you feel or stop chasing me," says Jude, shaking her head. "I can't wait around."

Tommy closes the box and steps to the side. He must've got that she was right. Either he wants the real thing, Jude Harrison, or the shade of a real thing, Anonymous. It's his call.

"Good luck," says Tommy, softly in her ear. "I was always rooting for you."

Before his breath has left the curve of her neck, Tommy's on the other side of the curtain, on his way to sit as they announce the winner. Will it be her? She's not clear any more. All that is clear is that her heart is beating incredibly fast with that last remark from Quincy.

"Hey!" yells Speiderman as Jude dries her tears. "Whose shrimp fried rice is this? Can I have some?"


	9. A Tommy Night

**IX. A Tommy Night**  
(_loosely based off A Lovely Night by Rodgers and Hammerstein_)

**I Can Love You Like That is the property of All-4-One.**

"Ten minutes is taking an awfully long time," complains Jamie, peeping from behind the main stage curtain. "I mean, what could possibly be done in ten minutes that would seem like forever?"

"One of Jude's everlasting performances that you want to end," supplies Karma, chuckling with Sadie.

Jude barely hears it as buries her eyes in a hankerchief a boy bander leant her. It smelled of Old Spice and laundry detergent, but she didn't care. Hearing Tommy tell her that the date would've been hers was beyond depressing. She almost expects some cheesy ballad of romantic suffering to play in the background.

"_They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true, that one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you_," sings a random voice.

She turns to her left, sees a boy bander practicing by singing to a hat stand. He closes his eyes, dips the stand. Okay, she didn't know how much help the boy banders needed before, but that's pretty pathetic.

No wonder Tommy wanted to do what he could for the charity. They could both show their support by going to the Junos together, tell the media that the guys singing about their feelings actually have feelings too.

"Did they dump you from another bar mitzvah?" asks Jamie, standing at her side.

"Tommy told me I had it in the bag," whispers Jude.

"You were the best," agrees Jamie. "Next would be that girl that sang a Joss Stone song. Did I ever tell you how much I detest that woman? Her lyrics are trite, her acting stinks, she..."

"You're just mad because she didn't answer your fan mail," interrupts Jude.

"Well, she didn't," sighs Jamie. "Although, I did give Pats money to mail it off... and she did have an envelope when she came back. And she did have a McDonald's bag in her hand. Awww, man!"

"Hey, leave Pats alone," defends Jude. "She's done a lot for me tonight."

"Like?" encourages Jamie.

"Never you mind," says Jude. "But maybe you should give the girl some credit."

Jamie breathes deeply, shrugs, and returns to a spot just behind the curtain. She's kind of picked up that there still may be something between her best friend and her rebellious friend. Time would tell.

Her throat is pretty dry from crying so she elects to leave the room and go to a drinking fountain in the hall's lobby. She's glad she doesn't have to face any more press or concertgoers as they're all in the concert hall itself. Jude bends to drink, nearly sputters it out as she feels a cold finger tap on her shoulder.

"You were talking to Tommy!" exclaims Portia.

"Sue me," waves off Jude, trying to walk by.

"Um, no," says Portia, taking a firm grip on her arm.

Jude moans. "You're hurting me."

"More will hurt if you don't fess up, Sarah McLachlan," warns Portia.

"Okay...odd reference?" says Jude.

"Whatever," groans Portia. "I only listen to stuff on TRL."

"You know that's being cancelled, right?" informs Jude.

"Now I'm really ticked," sighs Portia. "Come here."

Portia forcefully drags her to the very same supply closet where Jude first changed into Anonymous, where Tommy told her the good news, or what would've been good news if she were someone else.

"I'm getting so sick of being in the closet," complains Jude.

"Huh?" cries Portia.

"Oh, yeah, that came out wrong," laughs off Jude. "Why are you doing this?"

"What did Quincy say?" asks Portia.

She won't give Portia the satisfaction of divulging what Tommy said. It's a secret. Ugh, why does she always have to have a secret?

"That MTV should play music videoes," replies Jude.

"Uh, no," says Portia. "Then we wouldn't have the _Hills_, and then we'd be totally lost fashionwise."

"Please," says Jude, quickly. "You watch Fashion TV every Thursday, while..."

"I'm sketching!" finishes Portia in shock. "Only one person would...ugh! Speaking of sketchy, you...you...Jude!"

No, moans Jude inwardly. How could she let that slip? It slipped to the worst person possible. Great. Portia would reveal her. She'd be as vulnerable as Jamie in a kung-fu movie, unless it was one of those family movies where the kid mysteriously becomes strong before the big fight.

"Portia, I...I didn't mean...," begins Jude.

"And you had the nerve to get on Karma and Sadie for being dishonest," says Portia. "You make me want to tear out my weave."

"Which is nice...by the way," compliments Jude, nervously.

"Thanks," says Portia, fluffing her hair. "I cut off my sister's hair to get it."

Okay, TMI, thinks Jude. Too much information, and wrong...just wrong.

"Stop mentally judging me!" cries Portia, leading her to the center of the room.

"I...," begins Jude.

"This is probably all some publicity stunt so that you can get noticed...again," blasts Portia. "The world always has to revolve around Jude and her music. Well, not today!"

Portia leaves the closet before Jude can make a move, shifts the lock, and slams the door good and hard. Jude shakes her head and beats on the hard surface.

"Portia!" yells Jude. "I told Tommy I didn't want to win! There's no point to this."

"So you would've won?" returns Portia. "No way am I letting you out now then. I don't know what plastic surgeon fixed your fug face, but he's not getting you out of this fix."

Portia laughs, long and loud, then coughs from laughing so hard. Whatever weird sounds that were coming from her disappeared after a minute or so, and Jude resolved that she was stuck. Jude stares at the ceiling. There is a grate there. Maybe she can fool with it and escape that way.

Jude stands on a bucket to get to the grate. It won't budge, not after five minutes, not after ten, not until there's a clear voice coming through.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to announce the results of the First Annual Singing for a Cause competition," says Kwest's voice through the holes of the grate.

"No," moans Jude, prying the grate open.

"We had a lot of talent here tonight," says a voice she recognizes as Darius.

In other words, the voice is loud and annoying.

"So much in fact that there's a problem," continues Darius. "The three judges are split on their decision."

"Really?" says Jude to herself.

"Really, Speiderman," says Darius, her bandmate apparently having a similar reaction. "The three finalists are as follows: Karma whatever-her-last name is, Sadie Harrison, and the beautiful, gifted Anonymous."

What, Jude is tempted to yell. Out of all the contestants, those three were the finalists? She likes that they believe in her talent, but Sadie was disqualified for lip synching and Karma's performance was flat. Why are they in the running?

"I chose Karma, because she's the next Leona Lewis...or something," stammers Darius. "It has nothing to do with blackmail so don't think it...I said don't think it!"

"Liar!" shouts Wally.

"Man, shut up or I'll lower your salary," returns Darius.

"I'm cool, man," says Wally, quickly. "I'm cool."

"I selected Sadie because...um, just because," says TiffanyDebbieJanet Abdul. "I'm sure she'll learn to sing later."

"This is nonsense!" cries Jude's favorite out of the three judges. "Somebody's obviously gotten to you two, and it's interfering with a contest that's supposed to benefit someone with true talent. That's why I'm standing by my vote for Anonymous."

"Quit it, Quincy!" scolds Darius.

"This young lady is going to miss out on a great opportunity because you two are being pressured," says Tommy. "I can't go along with it."

"Excuse me!" pipes up Portia.

Jude balls her fists and narrows her eyes. Tommy was making a great point and of course, Portia has to throw in her two cents.

"Anonymous withdrew herself from the competition," announces Portia.

Thousands of gasps are heard through the gate, Jude's mouth dropping. If she was going to go out, she'd rather lose than be seen as a quitter. Portia's lower than the lint on her dressing room floor.

"No...no, she wouldn't," stammers Tommy.

She could hear the disappointment in his throat. He knows she wouldn't, knows her, even in this disguise. Jude furiously wipes a tear and tries to open the closet door.

"Tommy, the girl bounced, okay?" sighs Portia. "She said that Karma or Sadie would be the next best choice."

"Sadie didn't sing!" reminds Tommy, vehemently.

"Neither did Milli Vanilli, and they went to an awards show," says Sadie. "Your point?"

"Who's controlling this contest?" laments Tommy. "D?"

"No, the viewers," supplies Darius, then grinning at the camera. "A poll will go on our website tomorrow, asking you to vote for one of these three contestants. Anonymous will still have a chance. That alright with you, Tommy?"

"Yeah," says Tommy. "Only because it's pretty clear Anonymous should win."

Jude's hand releases the door. She holds it to her heart. Tommy stood up for her despite barely knowing anything about Anonymous. He was always there for her, Jude, and apparently that extends to her alter ego as well.

"Now that the business has been taken care of, let's get to the pleasure!" shouts Darius. "In a boy band reunion to end all other boy band reunions, please welcome We're Old, But Sexy to the stage, backed by our G Major musicians Speiderman and Wally!"

Ear-shattering screams come through the grate and Jude's picturing a ton of color-coordinated crooners bounding onto the stage and dancing in perfectly synchronized movements, complete with winks and hip thrusts. She's kind of glad to be in here.

"Why is this closed?" questions a voice behind the door.

"Jamie?" exclaims Jude.

"Jude?" says Jamie. "You're not doing anything kinky in there, are you?"

"Of course not!" returns Jude. "Can you help me?"

"I took a tae bo class...should be able to knock this door down," offers Jamie.

Um, yeah. She's going to be in here for an eternity. Jude sits on a box in the corner and hears Jamie running, pushing, and heaving. He sounds like he has hemorrhoids.

"So...I'm gonna get a guard," says Jamie after three more tries.

"Thanks," says Jude, then standing.

Sure enough, Jamie returns a couple minutes later with a tall, burly security guard who quaintly opens the door with a key. Jamie stands next to him with floppy, sweaty hair. Jude smoothes it a bit and Jamie throws her an appreciative grin.

"_I can love you like that, I would make you my world_...," sing the boy bands from onstage.

"Ugh," sighs Jamie. "I have a stomachache from all their sugary pop lyrics."

"Watch your daughter love this music," teases Jude. "Unless Pats is the mom and teaches her kids to play songs with army knives and trashcan lids."

They both laugh, Jude more, as they go to where Jamie was originally standing. Sunglasses covering his eyes, the muscular bodyguard nods his head to the music.

"_If you want tenderness, I got tenderness, and I see through to the heart of you_," sing many voices in one harmony. "_If you want a man, that will understand, you don't have to look very far.._."

Strong, gentle hands rest on Jude's shoulders, then make her face the person who fought so gallantly for her. He gestures that they should go to another spot and Jude nods. Her heart beats wildly after they reach the middle of the backstage area.

"Thanks for...sticking up for me," says Jude, softly. "You're right. I never would've quit."

"It was no problem," assures Tommy. "They were willing to let your talent slide through the cracks. I've seen so many shady deals go down...especially in...well, those days."

He points to the small hole in the curtain where they view the boy bands dancing or bending to girls in the front row.

"When we were deciding on the winner, Portia had letters delivered to D and TiffanyDebbie Janet," shares Tommy. "I don't know what was in them, but they changed their minds from you to the other girls really fast."

"Portia," sighs Jude.

That explains why the deliberation took so long. How could Portia do that? Destroy any of these girls' chance to reach stardom? Jude wouldn't stand for it. Additionally, she also wouldn't kill someone else's dream by winning.

"I have to go...home," says Jude.

"Now?" says Tommy, frowning. "After the performance, the three finalists are supposed to go on the stage so the camera can do a close-up. Darius' idea."

"Let's just say I'm not ready for my close-up," demurs Jude.

"You really are a girl of mystery," laughs Tommy. "Can't say that's not attractive, though."

Jude beams. "Wearing that guitar pick...would've been nice."

"Still have it," says Tommy, fetching it from his pants.

He opens it again, and the pick is shinier, like it's glinting the more a win is in reach. She shouldn't be tempted, not at all. Jude sighs loudly and rights herself.

"This isn't right," she says.

"It will be right once the polls close," says Tommy confidently. "The audience will see what I see."

"What do you see?" asks Jude, blushing.

Tommy leans in and delicately takes her waist.

"That you're insanely talented with a heart and beauty to match," whispers Tommy.

Jude can feel her legs turn into jelly. Why does he always do that to her, only using words? She should slap herself silly and get out of here. But then, Tommy's face wouldn't be growing closer to hers. His eyes wouldn't be drawing her nearer. His lips wouldn't be against hers, kissing, searching, knowing that this is a magic no ankh could conjure up. Jude enjoys the kiss for however long it lasts. She winds her arms around his frame, feels his heart beat through his shirt.

Then, unfortunately, their lips part as beeps come from Tommy's watch. Jude gasps. Midnight. Midnight!

"It's twelve o' clock!" cries Jude.

"Not yet. My watch is a little fast. Two minutes to go," explains Tommy.

Maybe she should enjoy those two minutes...no! No! She's got to leave before her appearance alters drastically.

"Thanks for...for everything!" stammers Jude, taking off her heels so she can run faster.

"Where...where are you going?" cries Tommy. "The boy band doesn't suck that much, do they?"

"No...ugh, really strict father," provides Jude.

Yeah, so strict that she has no idea where he is, and he called Sadie Samantha. She better get to G Major. Where are those two boys? Thankfully, Speiderman and Wally are just coming in, no longer willing to give the boy banders their service.

"It's okay, hands," says Speiderman to his fingers. "You will play Bruce Springsteen some other day."

"Got a hernia from all that heartache," mumbles Wally.

Jude walks to them, Tommy looking after her.

"We gotta leave...right now!" whispers Jude, intensely.

"Dude, I promised to go get Karma an iced tea," says Speiderman.

"Ewww," says Jude. "Then, we're definitely leaving."

She pulls both boys by their collar, until they eventually give in and head for the silver Porsche. Tommy jogs to her and catches her on the way to the front door.

"Wait," says Tommy. "I have to tell you something important."

Jude glances to the Porsche, then to Tommy. She could listen if it's short. Speiderman could speed and at least they'd be a mile away if the Porshe got...rodent-like?

"Okay," says Jude.

"When we kissed, I felt guilty," says Tommy. "I don't know why."

So did she, she wants to tell him. But boy, did she know why.

"It came to me," continues Tommy. "I felt guilty because I'm seeing someone else in you. Someone I have hidden feelings for. I asked myself what would this person think?"

Gasping, Jude drops one of her heels, stares at the floor, then up at Tommy. Hidden feelings for who? Please don't let it be Karma or Sadie or Portia, moans Jude inwardly. Her face scrunches up as the tears return.

"It's...it's Jude," reveals Tommy. "You're right. I don't know who I want. All I know is...she's the one person I can't hurt. We've been through too much. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I love..."

"Anonymous!" yells Speiderman, beeping the horn. "This wheel's getting furry, babe!"

"Furry wheel?" says Tommy in total confusion.

Why, Speiderman? Is it because she stopped the Karma adoration? Jude hits her forehead.

"Yeah...the car's weird," says Jude. "Um...bye."

Jude runs across the parking lot, her feet tender against the pavement. It's not until she gets inside that she realizes she left her fallen shoe. Hopefully, it doesn't turn into a frog or anything.

"_They read you Cinderella_," sings Speiderman as they race outside the parking lot.

"No...you're singing it!" complains Wally.

"The horror!" realizes Speiderman. "Quick. Somebody sing a Nine Inch Nails song!"

The car starts shaking before they do. They've only driven two blocks. It sputters forward, completely stops in front of...Cracker Barrel.

"Yes!" cries Wally. "Success!"

Jude puts her face into her hands and groans. She lets them fall after a few seconds.

"Your mug's the way it was," notes Speiderman. "If it makes you feel any better, you aren't wretched."

She kicks his seat and Speiderman rises, shouting "Whoo!"

"Okay, what do you guys want?" says Wally, opening the car door. "I'll call Triple A while I'm inside."

What she wants isn't on the menu. She wanted to hear Tommy say that he loves Jude, loves her. That would make her more full than anything else.

Speiderman left to collect Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Leonardo and put them in the cage he stored in the trunk. The four rats chirp happily. You'd never suspect they were wheels.

"It's almost breakfast time," says Speiderman. "Cheese for my rats. Waffles for me...with lots of syrup."

"Jude?" says Wally.

"A pass to attend the Junos," mumbles Jude.

"Hmmmm," says Wally. "Waffles it is!"

II.

The front, black doors of G Major are parted, loud voices spreading across the street as Jude parks her car. Jude sighs and fetches her backpack. It's back to business as usual. Triple A came as Wally and Speiderman scarfed down waffles and she sipped some late night coffee. She didn't feel like sleeping or waiting for Sadie to come home, so she buried herself under the covers and thought and thought and thought. You'd think she would've been inspired to write a song, after this whole new drama, but nope, her muse is missing like her father.

Jude rounds a corner, views Sadie and Karma at the front doors. Each held miniature flags with "Vote Karma" and "Vote Sadie" on the banner. She feels tempted to go and vomit in one of the trashcans in the adjoining alley. Goodness knows she's seen Patsy do it a number of times.

"Hey, are you voting?" calls Sadie to a boy wandering by.

"I'm registered," answers the boy. "Politics are very important..."

"No, I meant for me," interrupts Sadie. "The polls close Saturday morning. Come on. You want to see my pretty little self on the broadcast, right?"

"Uh...," says the boy, then he runs away.

"Karma for the win!" yells Karma after him.

Karma tries to present a girl going past her with a button, Karma's grinning face on the front of it. The girl screams and takes off.

Sadie and Karma stare at each other, then try to force one another into the studio. Unbelievable, thinks Jude, edging past the two of them.

"Look who it is," comments Karma after pushing Sadie roughly to the side. "I guess she wasn't woman enough to go to the contest."

"Yeah, yeah," waves off Jude, checking her mail that Jamie set aside for her.

She stops at a peach-colored envelope with a strange address on it, the official Junos logo on top. Jude hurriedly opens it and reads it.

"To whom it may concern: Our producers would like to extend an invitation to Jude Harrison to play in the opening preceedings of the Juno's national telecast...," reads Jude excitedly, her face growing heated.

Jude glares at her sister and Karma, who are now absent-mindedly whistling and playing with their hair.

"This is dated two weeks ago!" shouts Jude. "Wonder why I'm getting it today!"

"Yeah, um...maybe they should fire Jamie," says Karma with an innocent smile.

Uh-huh, thinks Jude. Because Jamie would keep this from her, while Karma and Sadie would be so happy for her. Yeah, sure.

"You guys...," starts Jude, but she realizes it's not worth the bother.

She crashes on the couch, remembers coming to the studio at around two in the morning. Patsy had slunk back in and was watching _The Shining_ when they returned. As Patsy told her about understanding why someone like the protagonist would go crazy after being in that ugly hotel, Jude dozed off and awoke to find herself in the dress' ugly condition. She shuddered and ran to the bathroom to take it off. It's at home. She thought maybe she could repair it and save it for sentimental value. Lucky for them Darius had a hangover and hadn't paid attention to who and when people came to work. Karma taped a "Vote Karma" flag to his office door.

Her sister and Karma walk to stand behind the couch.

"Jude, we just figured you wouldn't want to go to the same Junos that one of us did," says Karma, apologetically.

"We know you have...a girl crush on Tommy," adds Sadie. "He's moving on and we didn't think you should see it."

Jude folds her arms, refuses to answer.

"I keep imagining our date," continues Karma. "He'd buy flowers. The cameras would be on me. He compliments my clothes. The cameras would be on me. He holds my purse. The cameras would...still be on me, I guess."

"And this would be Tommy's chance to tell me that he loves me," sighs Sadie. "I've been waiting...and waiting...and waiting. I swear if he doesn't say it, I'll smack his..."

"Guys!" cries Jude. "I don't want to hear it."

That is more than true. They both sounded disgusting and needy.

"Well, if you were going to the Junos with him, what would it be like?" questions Sadie.

Jude stares at her puzzled, jumps as she feels Karma trying to staple a Vote for Karma flag to the back of her jacket. Karma drops the stapler, tries to hide it by moving it under the couch with her foot.

"It'd be fun," says Jude, standing. "Lots of fun."

"Fun how?" says Karma, dismissively.

"Like being with a friend," answers Jude. "Um..."

She stares at the floor, smiling as the image comes to her mind. Sadie bites her lip nervously as Karma purses hers.

"_A Tommy night, a Tommy night_," sings Jude. "_For me, it doesn't have to be on TV_."

"Psssh," waves off Karma.

"_A limo waits, just for our date, he says I know it's not your style, but it's on D_."

Sadie smiles a little as Karma's eyes drop.

"_Journalists ask us a lot of questions, they wait for an answer, we stay silent, then he says don't bug her_," continues Jude. "_We walk to our seats, next to the creators of Degrassi, and maybe we'll sneak in a kiss, when we're not confronted by the public...a Tommy...Tommy night_!"

"Awww, that's cute," says Sadie.

"Don't wimp out on me!" scolds Karma to Sadie, then staring at Jude.

Karma clears her throat. "_A Tommy night, a Tommy night...on the biggest night of the music industry_."

Jude rolls her eyes.

"_My dress is short, a dress barely anyone can afford, and Tommy won't notice anyone but me_," continues Karma. "_They'll ask me about my album, I'll tell them the release date, the other girls will cry so much, but they're just trying to hate_."

Karma flips back her hair and juts out her chest.

"_The afterparty will be awesome, I'll bump like I'm in a club_," continues Karma. "_I'll shake my pom pom, do my thing, while wearing the guitar pick bling bling. It'll be...my...no, I mean...a Tommy...Tommy night_!"

Sadie high-fives Karma, Jude disappointed that the evil version of her sister has returned.

"_A Tommy night, a Tommy night. Where their attention will be turned to Miss Sadie_," sings Sadie, badly. "_Versace gown, 'til then won't gain a pound. Because the TV adds ten pounds, not two or three_."

Jude raises her eyebrows, tries to keep from laughing.

"_When Tommy gets his Juno, I'll weep after. Because if I can't get a Juno, I'll show I deserve an Oscar_," continues Sadie. "_He'll say who he loves, the blonde who he can't stop thinking of. She's the Harrison sister who can drink legally, has a decent rack, looks fly in front of his peeps. It'll be our...I mean, a Tommy...a Tommy night_!"

"_Tommy's_...," sings Jude.

"_Karma's_...," sings Karma.

"_Tommy and Sadie's_...," sings Sadie.

"_A Tommy night_!" they all sing at once.

Karma grimaces as silence takes over the studio.

"I hate singing with other chicks," dismisses Karma.

Of course she does. She hated when Jude joined her at the bar mitzvah. Jude smiles at the memory. Sucker.

"Got the latest on the polls!" yells Wally, flapping a piece of paper around.

They all crowd around him, Wally grinning with pleasure. To her surprise, Portia also joins the group, refusing to stare at Jude. They haven't seen each her since Portia locked her in the closet. Jude darts her eyes away from her. Portia hasn't exposed her...not yet, anyway.

"Let's see. Sadie, one percent. Karma, two percent. Anonymous...a big flippin' ninety-seven percent!" announces Wally. "Oh, and there's a three percent margin of error."

"I'm gonna have to campaign harder," laments Karma. "Shoot! I hate hard work!"

"Jude, are you going to vote for me?" asks Sadie. "I mean, I'm your sister."

"Sadie, you cheated," replies Jude. "No. It's not fair to the others."

"But my dad's missing, and my mom's dead, and I broke a nail waving my flags," complains Sadie.

"Dad called," informs Jude. "He's okay."

"Ah, who cares?" says Sadie. "Going to go get Kwest to drive me around Toronto so they can see the pretty."

Sadie runs to the recording studio while Karma applies some more lipstick. Heh, well, their priorities haven't changed.

"Congrats, Anonymous," whispers Portia. "For now."

Jude stares at Portia smirking at her as she leaves. What does that mean? It wasn't good, whatever it meant. Jude flops on the couch and hugs her backpack. She stares puzzled at a bump in the front pocket. Karma has stuck a Vote for Karma button in there. She tosses it on the floor and shakes her head.


	10. Implausible Again

**X. Implausible (Again)**

_Author's Note: The conceit with Jude and Sadie not knowing about their mother, Kat, Liam, etc. is that over time, the former characters become more and more shadowy to Jude, Sadie, Speiderman, etc. since they're out of contact. The dad's also out of town and barely remembers his daughters, also. I just mentioned it again because it's important for this particular chapter. I have nothing against those characters. lol._

**Music is the property of Joss Stone**.

"_Hey Jude_," she sings, guitar resting on her lap as she plays. "_Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better_..."

Not even the Beatles can make her day brighter. Tomorrow is the big reveal of the winner of the singing contest poll, and she's decided not to go. Throughout the week, she became more and more frustrated with the actions of her sister and Karma. Maybe because she refused to vote for her, Jude noticed Sadie's nasty attitude increasing as each day passed. Sadie started commenting on how many calories Jude was taking in while they were eating breakfast alone. She mentioned the Juno outfit Portia had prepared for her when they were doing their laundry alone. Sadie sang mocking renditions of Jude's songs when they were alone. Hmmm, maybe she should make sure that they aren't alone in the same room. Grr. Why didn't she just crash in Patsy's Porsche, now painted black, adorned with devil horns?

"Catch you later," says Sadie, breezing through the living room. "I have a singing lesson."

"Singing lesson?" exclaims Jude, following her.

"Yeah, I've decided to be a triple threat or whatever," says Sadie.

"Mmm hmm. And what's the third threat?" asks Jude.

"I haven't thought of it yet!" blasts Sadie. "Maybe modelling or juggling or dressing little doggies."

"Who's your teacher?" says Jude.

"Some guy I found on Craigslist Toronto," replies Sadie, shrugging. "I'm this close to dumping him, though. The lessons are boring. He actually expects me to be able to read music. It hurts my eyes staring at those stupid little black squiggles. How am I going to see Tommy when the cameras are flashing at the Junos with weak eyes?"

Right. This is exactly the type of person who should benefit from a record deal. There was some great talent that night, too, particularly the girl Jamie mentioned backstage. In addition to downloading Karma's less than authentic performance, Sadie's faux one, and Anonymous' song, there was an overview video where they showed some promising talents from the same show. A lot of the message board posters left comments praising the girl, whose name was Taylor. One thing was for sure. She had to be a sweeter blonde than Eden, and sadly Sadie, nowadays.

"Sade, I just don't understand why you just can't focus on university and your acting," says Jude. "Even if you don't win this competition, you'll have your degree and find some other way to live your dreams."

Sadie gives her a nervous look, and honestly it's the first look that doesn't inspire Jude to roll her eyes and ask what's happened to her sister.

"Karma's beating me in the poll, isn't she?" exclaims Sadie.

"No!" insists Jude. "Well, I don't know. Look, think about what I said, okay?"

The doorbell rings in the silence as Sadie muses on her last point. Jude answers and greets the person with a sigh. She's still trying to take in the fact that he's here as he stumbles to the foyer. His brown suit is wrinkled beyond belief, and his dark hair is messy as he takes heavy breaths.

"Eww," remarks Sadie.

"Dad!" greets Jude, hugging him fiercely. "You're home!"

"Thank goodness!" cries Mr. Harrison. "I got jumped in the city. Lost my briefcase and plane tickets. Took so many buses, walked so many miles. I...I heard...there was...a trespasser here!"

"The only one who's been here lately is Jamie," shares Jude.

"Can I call the police on him anyway?" says Sadie, smiling.

"Oh, and Patsy is still crashing in her car in the driveway," says Jude.

"It...it was a guy," explains Mr. Harrison. "I called Ms. Pruitt since I forgot you guys' cell numbers and one of your names and, well, yeah. The neighbor...Ms. Pruitt says a guy's come here every night the past few days, walked up and down the driveway, stares at your window, Jude, sighs, and walks away. In short, he's a perv."

"Gross!" cries Sadie.

"Well, let's ask Patsy," suggests Jude. "She might've seen him."

The three of them walk across the lawn to get to Patsy's Porsche. Jamming to a Metallic CD, which Jude makes a mental note to get, Patsy sticks out her tongue as they approach. Mr. Harrison, startled, wavers. The girls push him forward.

"Did you steal this car?" questions Sadie.

"Sadie!" says Jude.

"No," says Patsy, lowering the volume. "What can I do you for? Who's the hot older guy?"

"Our dad," answers Jude.

"Who left you and hasn't been in contact for what seems like forever?" says Patsy. "Great parenting skills."

"Thanks," says Mr. Harrison, brightly. "Oh, and I talked to your mother, girls. She's doing fine."

"Mom's alive!" cry his daughters, simultaneously, doing a high-five.

"Speaking of which, have you seen any shady characters near the house?" says Mr. Harrison.

"Oh? Yeah," replies Patsy. "Quincy's stopped by a few times. He was too much of a wuss to ring the doorbell. He asked me if someone was home."

Sadie squeals. "Did he say who?"

"Uh...no," says Patsy. "Even if he did, I wouldn't remember. I'm like the only girl that doesn't think he's hotter than David Beckham."

"David Beckham," says Sadie, dreamily.

"I wonder what Tommy wanted," thinks Jude aloud.

"Jude, it wasn't about you, so stop thinking it," assures Sadie. "Your album's done so there's no reason for you to talk...at all."

She delivers the last line with such confidence that Jude can't help but doubt her own hopes. Her hopes? What if Tommy came to their house out of the blue to discuss what he and Anonymous discussed, that there was a reason he felt guilty about kissing Jude's alter ego? What if he has something to say, the hugest thing he could say?

Then, Sadie would be in the wrong.

"We're talking," says Jude, folding her arms. "Too bad. And Tommy and I _always_ have something to talk about."

Jude smirks.

"Well...well...I still have better hair than you!" remarks Sadie, then storming off.

"And fake highlights!" yells Patsy after her.

"Wait...Sarah!" calls Mr. Harrison. "I mean...man, what is that girl's name?"

"Father of the Year," mutters Patsy.

II.

"There has to be a way to get you in," says Darius, dialing the number again.

"D, don't get me wrong," says Jude, pacing along with him. "I'd love to go to the Junos, but I don't want to kick off another artist for the sake of it."

Darius shushes her and does some wild gesticulations as he's on the phone with the Juno producers. Yesterday was the last day to confirm that she'd be performing in the pre-show, but Darius was at the spa. She has to give them props. His cuticles look better than hers.

"Your third album is about to be released!" cries Darius. "I don't care about unsigned artists. So this other girl's getting bumped."

"That's on you," moans Jude, flopping into the chair opposite Darius' desk.

"Do you know what luck this is?" cries Darius. "Having you, Tommy, and Anonymous there on the same night? It's implausible that that will ever happen again."

It's implausible period, Jude should say. She'd have to double herself and she's not sure of the extent of the ankh's power. Although, Speiderman's rats were still always trying to get out of their cage when they were around any cars. Raphael was particularly athletic. Additionally, Patsy's car was finally finished, wheels and everything. She leant the ankh to her cousin and he sort of disappeared and never came back. Maybe he's square dancing with Mason, jokes Jude in her head. Yeah, she's thinking it'll only sound funny there.

Jude begins to rise from her seat. This is yet another Darius scheme she didn't want to be involved with. She also hadn't planned to be here for the poll results.

"Sit," instructs Darius. "Portia needs to meet with us."

Portia? Uh-oh. This is definitely not good. Today the polls will close and Darius would announce the winner. Portia can tell Darius who Anonymous really is now and there wouldn't be any need for an announcement, except to announce that she was a fraud. Her fans would hate her. Tommy wouldn't trust her, and that would hurt her, seeing as he was so open with his feelings during the show. Jude starts to stand again.

"Park it!" says Darius, making Jude sink once more.

The doorknob turns as Darius thanks the Juno producers for being so understanding. Jude closes her eyes, opens them, and takes a deep breath. Instead of Portia walking in, it's Tommy. Jude turns her head in the other direction.

"Um...D, you said you'd be here by yourself?" says Tommy, nervously.

"That was before Jamie gave me the letter regarding Jude's Juno chances," shares Darius. "She might perform. They're calling me back in a hour."

"Excellent!" says Tommy.

She feels a gentle hand caress her shoulder momentarily and smiles. Tommy quickly takes it away, however, then shifts his feet to Darius.

"Oh, and no luck with the shoe thing," sighs Darius, glancing at Tommy. "Sis couldn't identify the designer or the size or anything. Why are you so interested in women's shoes? You got a fetish or..."

"D!" interrupts Tommy, his cheeks becoming scarlet. "The shoe thing...personal, okay?"

"Whose...whose shoe?" questions Jude.

"Nobody," says Tommy at the same time Darius says"Anonymous".

Jude's mouth falls open and she lets a wide grin take over her face. Tommy massages his forehead and excuses himself, practically slamming the door behind him. She remembers losing her shoe at the contest before she ran to the Porsche. Heh. So Quincy's playing detective. It's kind of cute, and kind of annoying because she hoped he'd want to know about her and not Anonymous anymore. Her shoe size is a nice one, too.

"Boy is sprung," condemns Darius.

"Yeah," says Jude, softly.

"She's late," complains Darius. "Come on since you don't want to sit still."

Darius leaves his office, Jude hesitantly walking by him. This is the most scared she's ever been to go to Portia's dressing room. Luckily, Portia meets them halfway. Jude's sure her nerves couldn't take it, although they go into hyper mode when Portia's inches away.

"Where's Maya?" cries Darius.

"Watching TV," answers Portia. "It's some reality show. I made sure it was an interesting one."

"Flavor Flav!" yells Maya from down the hall.

"There wasn't a Jimmy Neutron episode on?" remarks Jude. "Don't let her watch that trash."

"Anyways," says Portia, pulling Darius aside. "I have some huge, huge news that's affecting the polls. Found out this morning and had to post it on the message board."

Jude and Darius trade confused stares. As they do, Sadie, Portia, and Jamie approach them in a hurry. Karma does the oddest thing. She hugs Jude. Jude coughs because Karma is squeezing her hard.

"Go ahead and cry, baby," coos Karma, placing Jude's head on her breast. "Not too much because I'm wearing silk."

"Jude, I was so mad that I fired my singing teacher!" cries Sadie.

"You were going to ditch him yesterday," mumbles Jude.

The doors of G Major part, many excited voices circulating in Jude's ears. There is a large group of journalists Darius had called for the announcement, but clearly they were here earlier for something else. Jude tries to escape Karma's hug without success.

"Like I said," sighs Sadie, staring into the camera. "I was so mad that I fired my singing teacher! Solidarity, sister!"

"And I almost withdrew myself," lies Karma, patting Jude on the head. "It was like so ghetto for her to do that."

"Do what?" cries Darius in exasperation.

"Well," says Portia, standing in the center of the cameras. "I happen to be shuffling some paperwork in the studio, and I came across an interesting document. It was sheet music for _Don't Pull Off My Wings_...penned by Jude Harrison, and not Anonymous!"

The crowd does a collective gasp and revolve their cameras to Jude. Jude weakly smiles and shrugs.

"That can only mean one thing," says Portia, staring straight at Jude.

"What?" prompts Darius.

"Anonymous stole Jude's song!" condemns Portia.

"No way!" says a reporter.

"That's jacked up," says Darius. "And the polls reflect it?"

"They are so not behind her anymore," says Portia. "Karma, get ready to say winner, winner, chicken dinner!"

Karma pushes Jude roughly away and she tumbles to the floor, as her frenemy beams into the camera.

"_I'm in love with my guitar_," sings Karma, breathily.

"Serious?" moans Darius. "This day keeps getting worse. TiffanyDebbieJanet confessed to having Botox on her buns to prevent butt flab, making Sadie's percentage go down. If she lied about her butt, then the fans know she lied about Sadie and..."

"Hold on!" interjects Sadie. "You can get Botox on your butt? Oh, and it did what to my percentage?"

"Karma was in second place the last time I checked," shares Darius. "And if Portia's right and Anonymous' has plummeted..."

"She's right!" says Speiderman, walking with Wally and Tommy to the throng.

He hands Darius a piece of paper. Darius grunts loudly and shakes his head at Portia. Portia smiles widely.

"There's no proof that Anonymous stole that song," says Tommy.

"I knew if he looked that good, he had to be dumb," whispers a reporter to Wally. "You don't get both."

"I got the sheet music right here," defends Portia, flashing it for all of them to see. "Girl's a thief."

Jude has been called many things in the past several weeks. A slut, a talentless loser, even Jude Vicious by Wally when she got on him for trying to call other contestants using the contact information. But she is no crook! Those are her words, and she poured out her song on that stage for her fans. There is no way they're taking away the purity of that moment, and she doesn't want the part that was herself on that day to be dragged in the mud any further.

"I have my own announcement!" cries Jude, hopping up from the floor.

"You're pregnant?" says Karma. "Told you she wasn't a virgin!"

"Didn't Mom give you the talk before she split, Jude?" questions Sadie.

"It's not that!" exclaims Jude. "I'm...I am...Anonymous."

More gasps cross the room. Okay, all this gasping is getting pretty tiring. That said, Tommy doesn't. He backs away from the crowd, from her. She can't look into his eyes because they're down. She can't say she's sorry because her words are silenced in her throat. She can't touch him because she can tell he doesn't want to be touched. All her fears...have been realized.

"I knew," informs Speiderman, proudly.

"Shut up, Speiderman," remarks Darius. "Do you know how much stress and money have gone into this? You played with people's time and effort."

"This is so jank of you," comments Karma.

"I'd agree if I knew what jank was," says Sadie.

"I wanted to prove that this show should be about the music," defends Jude, staring at each camera. "I didn't mean to be...dishonest. Sometimes you have to put yourself out there to prove a point. And these girls got the same opportunity that I did. To be discovered, to sing."

Darius harrumphs, seems to mull it over, then gradually grins.

"Well, this is going to get us more press," says Darius, before apparently remembering the cameras. "I mean, you're exactly right, Jude."

"She's already signed and established!" whines Karma.

"And annoying," adds Portia.

"Oh, man, what if she does a CD as her other half!" cries Darius, happily. "Like Miley Cyrus or T.I. That'd be hot. We'd make bank. I need to call Shay to see if he'll guest on a track."

"I don't want to do a double CD!" says Jude. "Tommy was right. This is a chance for an unknown artist to make it big, and we do have this fourth girl people have been talking about. Taylor."

"Taylor Ellison," clarifies Jamie.

"What about me?" yells Karma, stamping her foot. "I was in second!"

"Chillax, baby," comforts Speiderman, putting an arm around her.

Karma elbows Speiderman away from her.

"I call that a love tap," whispers Speiderman, bumping fists with Wally.

"No, I won't chillax!" snaps Karma, glaring at each of them. "You try memorizing and rehearsing one of Jude's lame songs, working with that chump Kwest on poorly written songs, and finding a beret at a decent price! I will sue ya'll and I am not frontin'."

"Girl...," begins Darius.

"Portia didn't even expose the secret about you auditioning for the genital crabs commercial!" shouts Karma, then immediately covering her mouth.

"What the cuff?" exclaims Wally as a third round of gasps circulate.

Darius furiously wipes away some sweat forming on her brow. Jude rubs her temple because well, you don't want to know certain things about your boss.

"My agent said it was a good way to get into acting," mumbles Darius. "Alright! That's fine. Karma, you're disqualified for being a party to Portia's shenanigans. And sis, I don't even want to look at you."

Portia starts to say something, but Darius gives her the hand and keeps on walking. With a fearful stare, Portia leaves, Karma pulling at her braids, desperately coaxing her to come up with another plan. Jude's pretty sure that's not going to happen. Nor is she sure that Tommy will speak to her again.

"Should I contact Taylor?" asks Jamie.

"I would,' says Jude, nodding.

Jamie heads toward the phone. Wally and Speiderman disappear inside the studio, leaving her and Sadie...alone. Oh no.

"You hate me?" says Jude.

"Well, you didn't ask for anything for yourself, which is weird," says Sadie, twisting her lips. "But you did make sure Taylor got something. And if I won, I guess I'd have to sing...and rehire that music teacher. That would suck."

Awww, her kind-hearted sister has finally returned. Maybe because her father's returned? Ah, does it matter? Sadie wouldn't be singing again and that's all that she can wish for.

"Sade," says Jude, hugging her.

Sadie hugs her too, then talks. "I'm cuter than Karma, though, right?"

"Pssh, yeah," replies Jude and they walk off, laughing.

III.

She can tell from under the door that it's dark in there. How many times has she been in this studio, only him and her, creating music and loving it? How many teenage mistakes has she made that Tommy put a twist on to make it seem like they weren't mistakes, but perfectly normal lessons they all had to learn? This is who is sitting in the dark.

Jude saw him go into the studio sometime during mid-afternoon. Darius was handling the reporters and granted Jude a reprieve. During that time, she talked to Taylor who would be coming in at the close of the day. The blonde fourteen-year old was quiet, but incredibly sweet. The more they talked, the more Jude saw a smaller Anonymous in her. She too desired to share her music with the world, and she was so excited that Anonymous was Jude, "one of her favorite singers ever". That cheered Jude up...a tad.

There is Tommy to consider. Hasn't she always considered Tommy? She made certain his cause was mentioned in the first press conference. She checked to see how he was feeling during this whole circus. Lastly, she listened to every bit he had to say to her and Anonymous.

She knocks on the studio door. No answer. She opens it and views Tommy sitting at the soundboard, tapping and staring at the instrument that held so many memories for them. Jude flips on the light.

"Hi," says Tommy, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry," says Jude, barely above a whisper.

"Come in," says Tommy after clearing his throat.

Jude shuts the door and stands directly behind him. Tommy continues to drum the sounding board.

"Remember why I said it was hard for me to sing White Lines at first?" recalls Jude.

"You had...strong feelings," says Tommy, his fingers pausing.

True...very true. She could barely look at him as she sang. Funny because that's all she wanted to do when she performed "Don't Pull Off My Wings". It was the most natural thing to do in the most unnatural of situations.

"I did," insists Jude, quietly.

"What are you trying to say?" asks Tommy.

"Just to... listen," says Jude. "You've always been best at it."

No matter that his head isn't facing her as Tommy nods for her to continue anyway.

"_Implausible_," sings Jude. "_For a naive blonde musician to grow without some guidance_."

Tommy remains silent, though his fingers aren't drumming.

"_Implausible_," sings Jude. "_That a nice young producer would encourage her to be self-reliant_."

He swivels his chair to look her in the eyes.

"_That everything she thought about herself wasn't awkward, that this guy would convince her that there was nothing that could stop her_," continues Jude. "_Implausible...or is it plausible?_"

Tommy stands and stares down at her.

"_What if there was a situation that hurt him in the end? Even though she never meant to lie to her friend_," sings Jude. "_I guess this is the chance I took, as I evaluate your stoic look. Implausible...though it happened that day_."

She hopes the message of her song got through, and she hopes she doesn't have to sing it again because she's not sure she can remember all the words.

"You came to my house?" says Jude.

"Harrison..."

He turns away, puts a hand on his hip. Tommy was swaying a little, side to side. That's what he did when he was trying to figure something out. What is he figuring out?

"Yeah," admits Tommy.

"Why didn't you come inside?" asks Jude.

"Like it's...it's weird," says Tommy, glancing at her quickly. "I kept getting... like I'd go and couldn't tell you that...it's weird."

"Right, Tommy, a lot of this is weird!" cries Jude. "But I'd still like an answer."

Tommy breathes deeply and takes Jude gently by the shoulders.

"Jude, I know, in the past, we've talked about your age. And we have this great professional relationship," begins Tommy. "But..."

"It's not enough?" says Jude hopefully.

"You stole my thunder!" cries Tommy, grinning. "Jude!"

Jude laughs. "Okay, sorry. Go on."

"It isn't enough," says Tommy. "I don't know. Maybe being around Anonymous brought that to light. She was a lot like you. She...is you."

Blushing, Jude stares at his mouth, loves every word she's hearing.

"So I asked Darius to ask about the shoe," says Tommy. "Because..."

"Chances are Portia would recognize a shoe I wore," fills in Jude. "Or that she ordered."

"Yeah. Stealing my thunder again," remarks Tommy, chuckling.

"No more," promises Jude.

"When I was with Anonymous, I kept being drawn back to you," confesses Tommy. "You were like the third person in the room. Then, I come to find out you've always been in the room. And I...I'm glad."

"Me too," shares Jude, trying to hide a smile. "Not that I didn't know who I was, of course, but..."

"Harrison," says Tommy, warmly laughing. "I have something to say that's hopefully going to beat you to the punch."

Jude pretends to zip her lips. She stares at him in earnest, though she's pretty sure she can outdo him, whatever he has to say.

"I...love you, Jude," says Tommy. "I love you."

There is no way on Earth she can beat that. He said it to her. It's not Anonymous. He said her name in this moment, free of disguises, secrets, or contests. The name Jude. Tommy Quincy said those three special words that so many musicians wrote about. They're worth so much more than a glass guitar pick.

"I love you, too," says Jude, blinking back tears. "And that's not anonymous. It's me really saying it."

They both laugh lightly, and their lips meet in a rhythm that matches the thumping of Jude's heart.

IV.

Speiderman peels through the neighborhood, Wally's seatbelt cutting into his chest as they lunge forward. Whose bright idea was it to let Speiderman drive with his new license fresh in his wallet? Oh yeah, hers. She thought it would be a nice thing. That was before they got into the car.

"Jude, wanna go to the drive-thru?" says Speiderman, smiling at her. "Because I can _drive_ now."

"We have to go to your house to feed the rats," reminds Wally. "How come I care more about your rats than you do?"

Patsy and Jamie, framing Jude in the backseat, trade knowing glances. They'd all heard about Speiderman's luck with pets by then.

"Karma hates them," says Speiderman. "So I'm going to have to sell them."

"Aww," says Jude.

"Feed them to a snake," suggests Patsy.

Jamie laughs. They'd been hanging out since the end of the contest, and Jude's definitely predicting a reunion. Probably with real blood oaths if Patsy has her way.

"Get out of my car," orders Speiderman, pulling up to the Harrison home.

They say their good-byes, Patsy and Jamie heading to Jamie's house.

"You killed at the Junos, Jude," congratulates Jamie. "Best opening set this year!"

Patsy hoots her agreement.

"Thanks, guys," says Jude.

She locates her keys and is ready to use them. It turns out that she doesn't have to as the door is slightly ajar. Strange. Peering inside, Jude tip-toes into the foyer. If a prowler was on the loose, he'd be meeting her in an interesting outfit.

Fresh from the Junos, she was in a lovely black, backless dress that went past her knees, with lace trim near the bottom. She wore black pearl earrings that Portia begrudgingly got for her, and cute, open-toed heels. No ankh needed. Portia murmured something about finding another job, which Jude would definitely go for. Jude's hair was in a chignon that Sadie helped her prep. They had a nice chat, too, since Sadie had landed the lead in a play at the university. Thank God it wasn't a musical.

The photographers at the awards show murmured their pleasure and for the first time since the announcement that she was Anonymous, which had been the main media story for the entertainment circuit, they focused on Jude as herself. It was like Instant Star all over again.

Truly, she got her pleasure from seeing Taylor totally rock it on the red carpet. In an odd twist of fate, she wasn't a big boy band fan so she'd only heard Jude's duet with Tommy, "Pick Up The Pieces", and thought of him more as a producer than a performer. Tommy enjoyed that and he promised Jude he'd show Taylor a good time. Jude wasn't jealous, mainly because Taylor said Tommy reminded her of her cool, older cousin. Karma seemed flummozed that that was the case. Then again, she didn't have time to prattle. Darius was making her do more office work so that she'd stay quiet regarding his crabs commercial. Speiderman helped her with her chores so Jude wagers that's when their relationship, or rather Karma's mastery of Speiderman, blossomed.

"Hello?" calls Jude.

Instead of a reply, she receives the soothing strum of a guitar and a poetic voice singing. Goodness. Is the whole rest of her life going to be full of random singing?

_Nothing in this world  
got me like you do  
baby  
I'd give up my soul  
If I couldn't sing  
with you daily  
I'm not the only girl  
In love with you it's crazy  
I appreciate your groove  
Now I know I owe  
everything to you_

Wait. She knows this song...and that voice! It's Taylor's song from the contest. Sure enough there sits Taylor, near the fireplace, but it's not only her. Tommy, formerly seated by Taylor, rises and gestures his arm towards a circular table with white linen covering it. The table holds two pieces of chocolate cake and glasses of sparkling water. Jude grins.

"May I?" says Tommy, pulling out her chair.

"As long as you don't pull it away from me," says Jude, laughing. "What is this?"

She sits and Tommy lightly pushes it in and takes his seat.

"A date," replies Tommy, smiling.

"Technically, I didn't win," reminds Jude.

"In the grand scheme of things, I say it doesn't matter," says Tommy. "Let's see. We both ended up at the Junos, anyway. Where you performed White Lines to ear-shattering applause."

"Wonder why I chose that song," teases Jude.

"As I was saying," returns Tommy. "You sat a row behind us."

"Thanks to D's publicity-loving self," interjects Jude.

"I might've looked back in that direction when I received my award," teases Tommy. "I definitely thanked you in the speech..."

"After your mom?" jokes Jude. "I was offended."

"Now that it is after the Junos, I'm free," says Tommy, throwing up his arms.

"What makes you think I am?" says Jude.

"Didn't see you running for the door," shrugs Tommy. "I'll take that as a good sign."

Jude laughs. Tommy stands and holds out his hand, which she takes. The music plays lightly as they sway and Jude rests her head on his chest. This might not be everyone's version of a happy ending, but it's more than happy for her.

_I'm so in love with my music  
The way you keep me  
Movin  
Ain't nobody doing  
what you're doing  
Doing, doing  
So bring me back to the day  
When tape decks press play  
DJ drop the needle til the  
Record just break  
You are my sunlight  
You are the one mic  
That sound so sweet  
because the beat just  
inspires me ohhhh_

"So when do you want me to tell Taylor to leave?" whispers Tommy.

"Tommy!" cries Jude, hitting his chest.

That might not be such a bad idea. Eh, she'll think about it. This is her date, after all. Plus it's not like her dad's always home.

"You never got to wear that guitar pick," muses Tommy, as Jude raises her head.

"That's alright," assures Jude. "I'm content with what I have."

**Thanks for reading! Whew, it's done. Best, Nikki**


End file.
